


The Merger

by latethoughts



Category: Captain America, Ironman, Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Action, Comedy, F/M, Irondad, Medieval AU, Prince Steve, Romance, Sexual Themes, Smut, light - Freeform, lord barnes, lord bucky, reader - Freeform, royal au, sexual assault in later chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: Princess Stark!Reader is to marry Prince Steven Rogers. Although things go awry when Rogers visits her kingdom months in advance to set up the royal wedding, messing up her plans for a cool transition into a democracy.This series contains sexual and adult themes such as action/violence, sexual assault and sexual themes between characters. This is in no way a dark story, just contains some dark elements every now and then.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Reader/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Celebrations

"Bloody-stupid-"  
  
"Quiet. It's not like it's your name day, my Princess, " your handmaiden, Caroline, helped you adjust your red and golden gown, pulling it down ever so slightly to expose more of your bosom.   
  
"Is that really necessary?"   
  
"First impressions are everything, your highness." the old maid winked.   
  
Today you are to welcome his royal highness Prince Steven Rogers. You've known Steve since he was a child and the arrogant tyrant seemed to always tease or ignore you. You haven't seen him much recently despite visiting his land numerous times over the years.   
And you weren't interested in seeing him again.   
  
"He's met me before."  
  
"Not in many years, little dove."  
  
The old yet bold woman ran her hands down the back of your gown, making sure every wrinkle was set. Your eyes rolled at the delicate nickname.  
It didn't take long for you to grow tired of 'little dove' and 'petal' and 'flower'. After all, you're a Stark. A member of the royal family renowned for being ironclad and there you were the little miracle baby that had to be protected by all.   
  
You never had permission to go outside the castle walls unattended which meant much of your day was spent sewing, dancing and attending meetings with the royal council.   
But at night you got away with it. Got away with being normal, drinking mead at the local pub, walking the streets alone and just enjoying being a regular person. You appreciated your riches and privileges but to bare an heir within 9 months of marrying someone you despise - you dreaded it.   
  
"Come now Princess, they'll be awaiting your arrival."

  
*

  
"She's marrying me. Surely we don't have to wait on this gremlin-" Steve began.

  
"Watch your tongue, boy, " the king hissed to his son, "do your duty and do it with grace."  
  
Steve fought back on rolling his eyes and continued to stare straight ahead, although he couldn't help but notice his close friend's smirk in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen and royal highnesses. It is my pleasure to announce the new bride-to-be, Princess-"  
  
"Fuck!"   
  
The announcer was cut short by a large curse word erupting from behind him. You had Caroline right beside you fixing every stray hair and fault she could find when suddenly your eye was caught by a handsome knight in blue and mauve armour. You had tripped over your own sandals, bringing Caroline's heavy body with you. She landed on you in a humpf but swiftly got up to assist.  
  
"My Princess, are you alright?" Caroline and several guards came to your aid.   
  
"Fine, fine. Please continue David, " you instructed the herald. He continued to announce you and your family as you curtsied to the other royal family.   
  
"I apologize for my daughter's conduct. I hope the journey wasn't too troubling, " your father King Anthony bowed his head.   
  
"The climate is much kinder here, " King Joseph returned a polite smile, "please, let us sit and toast to the new couple."  
  
You sat by Steve at the galley table. He looked you up and down, it's amazing, even though you were still the clumsy annoying girl from childhood, you had certainly grown into your body. He couldn't keep his eyes off you.   
  
"My son seems to be quite taken by your beautiful daughter, " King Joseph leant over to whisper in Tony's ear.   
  
"And my daughter with-with..." King Anthony cut himself short when he noticed you staring at the king's guard. Lord James of House Barnes. He, of course, knew you weren't distracted by silly things like boys and gossip but more swords and politics. Although you could be mistaken for staring at Lord Barnes' groin, there was an actual sword present that you preferred to admire.   
  
King Anthony just took a sip of his wine to wash away the next sentence.   
Chatting only began once both Kings had given a toast. Although Steve couldn't help but comment on your body.   
  
"You look different."  
  
"That's what happens when people age, " you muttered back with a grimace, waiting on your future father in law to finish his speech.   
Your sharp tongue wasn't something Steve remembered but he had to admit it excited him a little. Although he didn't know if he could put up with it for a lifetime.   
  
"-and I wish you a lifetime of peace!" Everyone cheered and got on with eating.   
  
"Your guard, what's his name?" you asked Steve.  
  
Prince Steven has never met a woman address him so candidly and without manners so it took him a moment to respond, "James...Barnes-you know you were a lot nicer as a child."  
  
"Oh really? You weren't, " you made quick eye contact with Lord Barnes and received a polite nod and smile in response. He was nervous, it was quite cute.   
  
He certainly was a tall glass of water on a hot summers day. His five o'clock shadow was rare for a man of his nobility and his dark locks were braided as if he came down from Valhalla just yesterday.  
  
"You should stop staring, you're beginning to drool, " Steven glanced over to you and then to his father who seemed to be playing close attention to you.  
  
"I apologise for my behaviour, future husband, " Steve's eyebrows raised surprised at the change in tone, "but believe me, I will find a way to get us both out of this arrangement, " his expression returned to unimpressed.   
  
"This union has been set in stone since before we existed. But do go on, " Steve leaned in closer.   
  
"All it shall take is a little time and patience. We'll speak later," you felt numerous eyes on you but the ones that burned were from a certain long sworded guard.   
  
The feast continued on with many people coming up to the table and wishing their congratulations. People you knew, people you didn't know. Everyone who was anyone attended, even Lord Barnes attended to you.   
  
"Congratulations, your highness," he kissed the back of your hand with a lingering smile, "I pray you to have a long and fulfilling marriage."  
  
"Thank you Lord Barnes," Steve returned with a bored tone.   
  
"Your sheath," you began, "fine leather," the compliment made Barnes' smile even brighter.   
  
"Thank you, my lady-uh Princess!" you caught yourself giggling at his wide eyes and red cheeks.  
  
"That'll be all, Barnes. We'll meet further in the night," Steve eyed his friend suspiciously.   
  
"Your majesty," Barnes bowed.   
  
"What's this?" Steve noticed a small scrap of paper placed on his knee by you.   
  
"Oh my apologies, you have learnt to read haven't you?"   
  
Steve rolled his eyes and noticed an address, "The Red Skull. What's that, some sort of witchery cult you find yourself a part of?"  
  
"It's a tavern. Just on the outskirts of the castle walls, meet me there and we'll talk. Dress to blend in, there are too many spies here," you responded through gritted teeth and a sip of wine.


	2. Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the lads at the pub for a drink and a discussion about Steve's future.

The tavern was old and grotty, wooden beams lined the low ceilings and there was a distinct foul smell in the air from the working men and women.

You yearned for it.

Steve entered slowly with Barnes at his side. It seemed that the entire bar stopped to stare at him, the foreign Prince. His boots clicked against the concrete floor, he kept his stride long and slow right until he reached the bar.

"What on earth are you wearing?" You approached the fancy dressed man. His golden laced waistcoat didn't exactly fit in with the rags and rope belts these people were used to seeing. Even you stood out with your dirt stained trousers and men's undershirt. But at least you were merely mistaken for a whore or pirate.

"I said 'blend in'" you grabbed his arm and dragged him to a booth, Barnes followed quickly, "and come alone. Tell me sire, do you use those organs on the side of your face or are they just for show?"

"That's enough!" Steve hit the table. The room returned to its usual loud rustling and singing so he didn't draw any attention, "you will stop talking to me as if I am an imbecile. I'm to be your new husband, not to mention: King." A cautious look to James made Steve roll his eyes again, "Bucky, anything you hear here is sacred and is not to be repeated. Do you swear?"

"I swear," James nodded.

"You poor soul. I don't believe the title of King is in your future, your majesty. I am the only daughter of one of your most powerful allies," you took a pause to drink your ale, "did your father not disclose with you that you'd be Prince for the rest of your life?"

Steve and Barnes shared a worrying look as you finished your drink and received a top up from a flirty waitress.

"What are you saying? That I have to rule this god forsaken kingdom instead of my own."

"Smart move, no? We have a stronger army, more land and even less enemies than you. The announcement will be made on our wedding day."

"That I'll stay a Prince forever?" Steve chugged his ale as much as he could and took James' cup.

"That our kingdoms have...merged."

"That's absolutely ridiculous!"

"Marriage or war. Your father chose wisely. But I ultimately believe that it falls upon us...even if it is until the very last second,"

Steve's world was crashing down on him. He's losing his kingdom. Where was his father's honour? His loyalty? His balls?

"You said you had a plan," Steve's stoic demeanour confused James. Steve was one to walk out or put up a fight without thinking. He must trust your judgment.

"Like I said. Marriage or war,"

"We cannot put our people to war. You said so yourself, you've a better army."

"If this is truly what you want. Then so be it. You will not be king," you spoke with warning.

"You said that." He spat, "how so?"

"My father is...abdicating before the wedding. I will be Queen and you...you stay a Prince."

Before he could blow his top and scream, Steve stormed out.

"He'll be okay,"

"I know. I've known him for as long as you have, my lord," you smiled at the brunet and made your way out.

"Let me walk you back, please. It isn't right for a Princess to walk around these streets at night," Barnes caught up with you just outside the tavern.

"That is unfortunately the case with plenty women, my lord," You peeked up the textured stone wall of the tavern, "but I don't take the roads," you climbed up onto the roof of the hut, "goodnight, Lord Barnes."

"Wait-" James called out but you had already disappeared. It was a tiring night having unloaded that information unto them and a bath called your name.


	3. The Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tiresome day with Steve, you just want some time to yourself but scary circumstances lead you to depend on Bucky. WARNING: contains Assault.

Caroline was preparing you for church when you heard a knock at your door. She opened it ajar but stumbled back. Steve pushed through and ordered her to leave. You nodded to Caroline, telling her it was alright.

"You seem bothered, your majesty," you continued adjusting the shoulders of your dress in the mirror whilst the blond Prince paced around the room.

"Oh do I? I hardly slept after confronting father."

"You what?" 

"I wanted to hear it from his lips," Steve accidentally glanced at your bodice, forgetting what you looked like after seeing you in rags the night before.

"I'm assuming he confirmed," you stated, not straying away from him. You were almost chest to chest but you didn't know who you could trust in the castle and who could hear. Steve nodded.  
"Then why are you here?"

"You're the only person I can talk to-"

A knock came at the door, it was a guard to escort you to church. You grabbed Steve's elbow and bicep, not believing how this scrawny little teenager came to be so muscly.

"Uh Prince Steven will escort me thank you, Edwin," you thanked him and began your walk, knowing he'd still be lurking in the background. "Meet me back here after breakfast," you muttered into Steve's ear.

But Steve never really left your side. He stood by you during mass and sat next to you at breakfast.

All on the request of your parents.

He tried murmuring sentences relating to politics to you but you wouldn't have it. Not being sure of who to trust in the room. When both sets of parents left the breakfast table he tried again.

"He threatened-" you kissed him. It was hard and without passion but it was still a kiss. Edwin stood by but took a few steps backwards just out of the room to leave you be. You let go of Steve once you heard the heavy door click.

"Is that what it takes to shut you up?" You shoved him away to catch your breath, "what did I say about spies in the castle walls? That's why we met at the pub, it's too loud in there for people to hear," you kept whisper shouting. Steve was still dazed by the kiss and even touched his swollen lips to make sure it actually happened.

"Um-I-"

"You're impossible!" You sighed before opening the door to exit, "apologies Edwin."

"Oh my, no need Princess. No need."

Steve stood in the kitchen looking dumbfounded for a good minute. He couldn't believe you kissed him, sure it was to get him to be quiet but by gosh it was one hell of a kiss.

Everything about you has changed, physically and mentally. You're stronger, more determined and a lot feistier than the young girl he used to tease. Steve wasn't sure if he liked it or not. The prince made his way to your chambers, hoping to confront you on what just happened but your chambermaid, Caroline, told him you'd be attending to your royal duties.

"Shouldn't you be at a council meeting, your majesty?" Caroline's crow's feet barely moved as she made a sour face at the newcomer.

Steve merely nodded goodbye and rushed to the conference room. A smaller chamber just off the great hall with a large stone rectangular table that could seat about 10 people. He had clearly interrupted a discussion.

"Prince, how nice of you to join," your father began, "would you care to attend to my daughter over there?"Steve's eyes scanned the room until he found you to the right of him. Sitting on a tall wooden chair, feet barely touching the ground and arms crossed much like a child.

"Is this where the naughty children come to learn a lesson?" He murmured as he waited for a servant to pull up a chair. You continued scowling and swinging your feet against the stool.

Every meeting goes like this. The king meets with his council whilst the princess is forced to watch from the sidelines. You were already on your second strike for suggesting ideas while the men clucked about seemingly meaningless things.

"Why don't you two go for a stroll? Show the prince our gardens," your father instructed.

You straightened your back in the chair and cracked your neck, making a show of your departure. "Edwin may stay. If we need protection I'm positive Lord Barnes is always nearby."

You always a had feeling someone was watching but since the Rogers' arrival, the eerieness of the eyes seemed to dissipate.

You knew he never strayed far from his prince. Even growing up you knew of Lord Barnes; the charmer. But actually meeting the so-called sweet talker was underwhelming. Perhaps the rumours weren't true, or perhaps he was told to behave himself around you. Many women admired him from afar, you've seen it yourself. So why did he choose a celibate lifestyle? Unless he's hiding his desires for the nighttime for when he's off duty.

"Are you even paying attention?!" Steve woke you from your trance. You were outside by the rose bushes, a bench to your left and a huge fountain opposite that. The birds bathed merrily as the suns golden rays bounced off the stone.

"What are you whining about?" You decided to rest on the bench and enjoy the view. Steve joined you but he looked erratic compared to your relaxed composure.

"How can you be so cavalier about this?"

"You think I'm being cavalier?"

"I didn't see you protest to anything at the council meeting. Of course, why would you? You get to be queen. Do you even care about your people?"

"How dare you sit there and accuse me of not caring?" You stood.

"You would rather go to war than accept your royal duties!" Steve stormed towards you. You turned your back to him, focusing on the sounds of chirping birds and water splashing. But he ruined it, he ruined the beautiful scenery with his voice.

"I warned you. That's all I did. Your father is a smart and respectable king but you," you turned back to him, he was closer than you thought so you took another step back, "What have you served? What good have you done for your kingdom?"

The question angered Steve. It was insulting. He served in the military in his later years during the last days of the war. Saw horrors men never speak of and experienced things he'd never let anyone hear. He barely went outside his own castle walls as a teenager due to his sicknesses so he never interacted with his public. But he still cared, for the people, for the monarchy. The prince stepped forward. He was only millimetres away now, so close you could feel his thick waistcoat against your bodice. Your heart rate picked up as he neared your ear, frightened that the tall man would do what any enraged man would do.

But he just muttered in your ear. Barely loud enough for you to hear.

"You're just a girl. You cannot change the world," you could have wept, screamed and shouted like a toddler but you were so infuriated by him you couldn't speak. So you grabbed his collar, he began to believe that you truly felt for him, that perhaps you were going for another kiss. 

You weren't. 

You considered him for a moment; his neat blond locks and sky blue eyes were enough to get any woman to swoon. But you actually knew him. Knew the kind of person he was.

A royal.

Believing gold ran through his veins and diamonds came out his ass.

Just like the rest.

You turned and shoved him into the fountain. 

Barnes, ever the loyal subject, stood from the sidelines and saw the whole debacle unfold. He tried listening closely without being seen but heard little. He knew you were both mad, never really liked each other that much over the years so it wasn't too much of a surprise but once Steve whispered something in your ear the guard stepped out of the bushes. He was even more confused at you grabbing the princes collar, expecting a passionate kiss to unfold.

But he sighed gratefully and cackled when you shoved Steve into the fountain. Barnes stepped back and clapped to himself.

"Good show," he commented as continued laughing. He knew that the prince would expect him to come to his side so he covered his demeanour and approached Steve swiftly, "are you alright, your majesty?" Barnes helped his friend climb out.

"Yes, never mind about me! Get her!"

"And what shall I do once I have her?"

"Bring her to me of course!"

"And what shall you do with the Princess?"

"I-well I-" Steve stuttered. He wasn't too sure he could think of a suitable punishment besides telling your father. And even then, what shall the king do besides slap you on the wrist? Steve grunted and pushed James out of his way, "just get her. I'll be in my chambers."

James watched his flustered friend storm off with a hidden smirk. The guard traipsed around the garden, keeping an eye out for you but it seemed that you had already ventured elsewhere. Caroline said she didn't know where you were as well as several other maids and servers.

If no one knew where you were, how on earth was he supposed to track you? Then he remembered the previous night, perhaps you snuck out.

Lord Barnes took to the streets and to every bar within a few miles of the castle walls. Looking for a beautiful maiden in dirt-stained clothes.

It wasn't until he walked past a dewy old stone building that he heard you.

"Thank you, Princess. The children may survive another month." Lord Barnes walked into the bright building, although the only reason it was so sunlit was because it lacked a ceiling. Children surrounded you, thanking you and bowing and playing with whatever they could.

"Month?"

"Your father's taxes have put us under a lot of pressure. Not to mention any thugs that come through. We will have to move further away from the castle so I fear your visits may be scarce." The solemn nun explained. Your heart already broke for the poor orphans. Left parentless and on the street.

"I'll do whatever I can, sister. But know that I will always find you no matter how far you stray," you exchanged a hug with the frail woman.

James couldn't help but gasp at your charitable attitude. Usually, when royals wish to help communities as poor as these they send someone to deliver the goods, not themselves. James stepped back and let you finish your conversation.

You walked out of the building a moment later. You didn't bother changing out of your morning attire, which concerned the Lord. A female royal left unattended so far from the castle walls was thug bait.

"Your majesty," he let himself be known.

"Barnes," you didn't bother to look at him, knowing the sound of his footsteps and clanking of his armour, "did your prince send for me?" You began making your way home. James walked by your side but a step behind, keeping an eye out for any attacking members of the community.

"You didn't expect to be sent after?"

"Of course I did. Took you long enough," you sent a smirk his way.

There was something about your candidness and confidence that made Barnes a little shy. He was always timid around women nowadays but he was happy he could actually speak to you. Many royals do not like being addressed directly but you preferred it.

"If I may ask, Princess, what led you to push your fiancé in the fountain?" James held in his laughter. The grin on your face shined brightly, obviously proud of your work.

"I mean no offence to your monarchy, Lord Barnes, but that Prince of yours is a little prick at times."

The statement made James hold his breath so he didn't laugh out loud. Although he was the Prince's closest and most trusted friend, he sure believed you.

"I am sure my Prince means well, your highness." You stopped suddenly, letting Barnes bump into you, "oh! I'm so sorry Princess!"

You looked at him with a ludicrous expression. You've never met anyone so...different. You ventured forward and took a sharp right, dragging the Lord along an alley. "Uh, Princess. I really should be getting you home-"

"Oh relax, Barnes. Steven knows how loyal you are and how...adventurous I can be," you had taken him into a bar and into a booth. It was the middle of the day so it wasn't busy. You gave the Lord some gold to go get some ale. He wasn't confident in leaving you alone with so many men in the establishment but you shooed him away anyway.

"Why what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" A large balding miner sat in the Lord's seat.

"Why that is mighty offensive to the owner of this..." you peered around the tavern and recognised the roof that was caving in on itself and the chairs holding onto their last splinters as men piled on them, "fine diner."

"Hah-" he laughed and licked his dry cracking lips, "alright, how much?"

"For what?"

"Don't play dumb. You're smart enough to dress as the Princess, so how much?"

You gulped, not feeling especially confident in the moment. And he was so close. A giant ogre looming over a little girl. Steve's word rang in your ear, perhaps you should go home. Give him a piece of your mind.

You sighed as you stood up but the troll grabbed your wrist and yanked you down onto his lap, "where do you think you're going?"

"Get off!" You felt powerless in his grasp. Scared and small.

"Gimme a little smooch. It's not every day I get to fuck a Princess," You wriggled and writhed, panicking and hitting whatever you could.

Thankfully, you were yanked from him. Barnes had you behind him, one arm snaked around your waist keeping you in place. The other had his sword in his hand.

"The punishment for touching a royal is slicing off one's hand. Should you apologise to the Princess, I shall consider sparing you a finger,"

"What are you playing at?" The man stood up to Barnes, just as tall as him but even wider. "Leave me and the little girl be. I work hard, I deserve to play a bit hard as well," he grabbed his crotch in the direction of you. The gesture caused you to hide behind Lord Barnes even more.

"Permission to execute, your highness?" James' jaw hard turned hard and his neck clicked.

You wanted to say yes and see this ugly man's head roll out the door but then you spotted a mother and her child escaping the pub from the back of the bar. Fleeing like the concerned citizens they were. This was their safe place, even though it wasn't all the way safe. The monarchy's crimes against its own people weren't worth one head.

"No," you choked out and held his arm tightly.

"Very well. May you please hold this for a moment," he gave you his sheath and sword. You were confused as to why he asked but then you saw the first punch.

Before you knew it the two men had been brawling, knocking over chairs and mugs. Spilling ale and wine everywhere and breaking tables with their weight. It wasn't long until the bartender kicked everyone out. You raced away with Barnes and took him through the soft entrance of the castle. A little steep path that led to the castle's garden. Once on castle grounds, you immediately led him to the infirmary.

"Please, Princess. I have suffered worse," Barnes tried waving you off. You didn't bother listening, disinfected the wound with spirits and sewed close the open gash above his eyebrow.

"Are you hurt?" Your hand trailed down his arm as you sat.

"It was a small fight. Nothing to be worried about," he looked at you through his fallen fringe. He's never seen a tear-stained cheek on a royal before, never any remorse for anything. It was expected for a guard to protect their masters but since you weren't technically allowed outside the castle walls, you never needed one.

"Thank you for...protecting-saving me. You saved me," you gulped. You were never that scared, never put into such a position where a man got his hands so close to your most private parts.

"It will be one of my sole duties soon. I can see many more in my future," he teased.

"Perhaps not."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been begging my father since I was little to learn how to fight. How to defend myself. If I am to be Queen then I should learn how to be strong, how to be a leader." You paced the room, a million and one ideas flowing through your mind. "He has denied me every time. Telling me I have guards but once I am crowned I'll need a whole army if I am to continue doing what I do-"

"And what do you do outside?"

"You saw. I give what I can to the orphanage. I am aware of my surroundings Lord Barnes but what good is that if I don't know how to escape a situation such as the one today. Please," you went to your knees and took one of his hands. James' eyes widened at the sight of a royal begging, "please Lord Barnes, if you do this for me. I shall grant you whatever you wish, for the rest of your life."

"Who am I to deny a royal order?"

You beamed at him and jumped to hug the brave man, "thank you, Lord Barnes! Thank you!"


	4. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky musters over the promotion you offer him.

"Your majesty!" A servant girl carrying bed linen entered for a moment and froze. She then retreated and slammed the door behind her.

You noticed how closely you held Lord Barnes and pushed yourself off. "My apologies Lord Barnes. I see now that it would be a compromising position for someone to find us in. I better get to my father before rumours swirl. Would you join me? I find that he believes my tales only when I have evidence," you glanced to his stitches.

"Of course...your highness," Barnes corrected himself and followed you to the conference room.

He watched the way you walked. Head high, shoulders back, ready to take on whatever life threw at you. It would be hard to believe just minutes ago a man had his hands all over you.

James didn't know what ignited his rage to throw a punch at the ugly ogre. He always had his head on his shoulders but seeing you struggle and call for help was just too much for the Lord to bare.

You didn't bother knocking on the conference doors, you seldom did anyway. You found the Prince in talks with your father. He had dried off and changed his attire, no doubt he had already been a tattletale.

"My daughter, the pusher." Your father greeted. You wished him with a peck on the cheek and a bow.

"Father I have come here for some more pressing matters other than the Prince's outfit for the day." You were still mad at him and you let it show by merely ignoring the bastard.

"Apologise to your fiancé...even if he deserved it," your father muttered. You resisted rolling your eyes, trying not to be a brat and turned to your future husband.

"I sincerely apologise for what I have done to you, your highness. I hope to make it up to you in any way I can. If you'll excuse my father and I, we have much to discuss." It was something you rehearsed over and over again throughout the years. Say sorry, offer something and tell the other person to fuck off for a bit.

You tried to lead the prince away but he wouldn't have it. "Buck, where have you been? And what happened to your eye?" Steve stormed forward but eyed you suspiciously.

"That's what I am here to discuss," you turned to your father, "I was outside the castle walls," you admitted, "alone. And there was an attempt on my..." you stopped talking, imagining the horrible scenario to happen if James wasn't there.

"Life? I told you it's not safe!"

"My virtue. James stepped in to save me and was beaten..."

"I offered to execute the ghastly gentleman but the Princess' mercy allowed me to spare him. He kept saying awful things about your daughter so I thought I would rough him up at bit, your highness. For your daughter's sake,"

"I wanted to award Lord Barnes by being Hand to the Queen at my coronation," you spoke the words as they came to mind. A small hush came over the room. It was believed that Edwin would care for you as Queen just as he has all your life but you knew the man was getting old even just walking with you in the garden.

"Absolutely not." Steven intervened.

You forgot he was here for a moment and retrieved some wine for yourself. "Here we go," you muttered. Your father took a cup and you filled it for him.   
"Why do you protest dear fiancé?"

"Lord Barnes has served my family long and well. I should think to reward him Duke of York upon the merge of our kingdoms."

"You mean your marriage to my daughter?"

"Y-yes, your highness." The blond stuttered and you and your father shared a look.

"If I may get political for a moment," you began, "it is of course up to Lord Barnes whether or not he decides to stay here with his closest comrade and future...king."

"What?" That caught the Prince's attention.

"Is that how you address all royals, your highness?"

It was a risky offer. James either becomes essentially independent, in charge of his own county or he stays protected by the realm.

"I thought my father agreed to a deal that you become Queen for our marriage, therefore holding total power."

"That was my intention," The king looked back at you, "but it wasn't my idea in the first place."

Your eyebrows pumped at the Prince, hinting that it was your idea.

"What?!" He stepped closer. You were sneakier than he thought.

"Again? Can you believe the manners on your future son-in-law?" You took a cheeky sip of wine, "As I said though, it is up to Lord Barnes to decide."

All heads went to James. His head hung low but raised it to speak, although nothing came out.

"Sleep on it. You have until tomorrow. I'll draw up copies to announce you as knight or duke for when you decide," The king went closer to Barnes and put a hand to his metal shoulder, "and know that I am grateful for saving my daughter." He was sincere, Bucky could see. "Now get out, I need to have a little chat with my daughter about the importance of staying within the castle walls."

The two friends stood silently outside the conference room. Servants zoomed past every now and then but didn't interact.

"Drink?" Steve spoke. Bucky nodded.

"Ale or wine?"

"I think there's some mead in the kitchens."

"Just like the old days," Bucky let Steve lead the way.

This was probably the hardest decision Barnes would have to make.

Or not.

He was never one for leadership, he preferred to be on his own. So to be in charge of all of York was a huge ask that the Prince clearly didn't think through.

He liked being by Steve's side everyday, his only friend. He was confused by your offer though, and to ask him to hold Steve's future in his hands seemed quite manipulative.

Did you want to spend more time with James? Or were you just messing around with Steve?   
Either way, he knew what to choose.

"I hate to ask," Steve belched after finishing, "but you do hold my future in your freakishly large hands. What are you leaning towards? York or...here?"

"I can't ask you to give up the crown for me. Plus, I don't mind it here too much. The climate doesn't agree with our attire come summer but I don't know, I like it here."

Steve would have cried if he weren't surrounded by people. So he squeezed his friends shoulder and laughed, "thank you. You're a good man, Buck, a great man." Steve wouldn't stop grinning, Bucky joined in. Liking that he's made the decision to stay.


	5. Where are your cards?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve begins to notice how clucky Bucky gets around you and decides to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choppy chapter! Sorry in advance!

"You look terrible, your majesty," James greeted the prince in his chambers to escort him to breakfast.

"Thank you Buck. If I do remember correctly I did invite you to join me last night." Steve rubbed his eyes by his water bowl and splashed some of the much-needed liquid on his face and neck. He drank far too much at a local tavern with a few of his friendly guards.

"Yes, my apologies again, your highness." Barnes had been with you the night before. He had been with you almost every night this past week teaching you how to fight. Well, less how to fight and more how to defend yourself.

It involved a lot of one on one contact, something that Barnes was incredibly uncomfortable with.

//

"Come on Barnes, how am I to learn anything if you keep going easy on me?"

Bucky sighed, re-enacting the ogre from that fateful day. He pulled you onto his lap once more and let you strike him again, not wanting to restrict your movements.

"Seriously?! I do not want to feel that weak ever again. It was completely humiliating!"

"Pardon my candor, Princess, but you will be protected wherever you go. There is no need to sneak around in the crypts at night. What if someone were to walk in?"

"You're following royal orders, Barnes. Nothing...tantalising is going on."

An awkward silence filled the room. It had been a week of these late-night meetups and you have had some close calls several times. Once on the first night, a guard caught you coming back but assumed you were a thief and managed to tackle you. Safe to say your father had him placed elsewhere for future encounters.

And the other time Caroline forgot something of hers and warned the palace of your disappearance. That one was harder to explain to your father given the recent attack.

//

"So what did you get up to that was so important?" Prince Steven changed behind a wall.

"I..." Barnes couldn't believe he was blanking again. It was hard being a liar, especially when it involved his best friend, "spent some time in the crypts. Learning of the kingdom's past."

"Why on earth would you be doing that? Has my fiancée been quizzing you? She's not making you do anything you're uncomfortable with, is she?"  
The prince's concerning gaze made James' heart sink. Not because of the lies but due to the fact that he had grown quite fond of you recently.

You weren't like any other princess or lady James had ever met before. You were witty and brave yet sympathetic and caring. You had a sharp tongue but carried respect for those who deserved it...except the Prince.

Your bickering with Steve had only gotten worse as the wedding day grew closer. Not only was he annoying and butting in like the pompous arse he was but you weren't getting much sleep during the night with James' lessons along with the troublesome thoughts that haunted you in your chambers.

The memory of feeling helpless and like a child in the arms of that ogre plagued your dreams. Although every time James re-enacted the scene he was gentle and didn't want to hurt you. It was appreciated but you knew if you were to become stronger, you'd have to relive feeling that weak again; even just for a moment.

There were multiple moments throughout the week that caught you off guard. James had become a constant in your life. He was always there by your side and now he was with you during the night. Something about recruiting him to protect you did spark some excitement. Perhaps meeting with him wasn't as innocent as you believed.

There were instances throughout the day where you two made accidental eye contact and smiled politely- but it was a genuine smile, nothing like when Steven was introduced to the public.

//

"Smile just a bit more, dear." Your father muttered in your ear after noticing the unrelenting scowl plastered on your face as Steven's hand took yours.

The people cheered and hollered while your father announced the marriage and merger. They also clapped and whistled when Steve took your hand in his and kissed it.

James stood from the sidelines and frowned slightly. He had to clear his throat and look away when his closest comrade held you by the waist and pulled you in close. Why did it irk him to witness such an expected display of affection? It was expected after all. And in less than a year from then, an heir was expected to be born.

Bucky's mind drifted off to that picture. You, laying on your back, your innocent eyes widening at the feeling of him inside of you-no. No not Bucky; the Prince. He, of course, meant the prince. Not that he often daydreams about you and the Prince together alone.

That would be weird.

Bucky shook the image out of his head and focused on the announcements, which, to his delight, happened to be wrapping up. Once everyone began to disperse Bucky peered up, the placement of the sun told him it was around midday so lunch would be served soon. The dark-haired knight rubbed his eye and temple, mentally preparing himself for the argument that would ensue between you and the Prince.

//

"Would you do me a kindness and quit your whistling?" you had been extra on edge today due to the lack of sleep; which was caused by your anxiety; which then led to some more anxiety and paranoia.

"I am allowed to w-h-istle whenever I w-h-ant, " Steven knew that pronouncing the 'h' in words that began with 'w' really annoyed you. You bent in just as he did before you, your faces were inches apart-so close that James began to think you were leaning in for a kiss.

Steven gulped, catching that faint whiff of rose petals that encumbered your skin. His eyes darted down to your lips for just one moment but it was long enough for you to grab a roasted potato and shove it in his ear. James covered up his laughter while Steven grunted and wiped his head. You began to storm out the room, calling for James to accompany you.

"No! You will not bully and berate my friend any longer you spoilt little-"

"What seems to be the problem here?" Edwin stepped into the conversation. Steven bit his tongue, not wanting your father to find out what he's been saying about you. He had to bite down harder once he saw that smug smirk on your face. It wasn't so much the arrogance he was angry about but the fact that he still thought you looked beautiful.

"I believe the Prince was just about to call me a little brat. Was that it, Steven?"

Edwin's mouth hung open, offended for you and took a step to the Prince. "What-no I would never-" Steven began.

"I do not know how princesses are treated in York, your majesty, but to insult a member of the royal family in this kingdom so crassly is a large offense and I thank you not to ever disrespect your future wife ever again or I will come at you like an enraged Viking, " Edwin came to your rescue.

The prince's mouth hung open a little bit but he stayed silent. Edwin bowed before leaving.  
After a moment of silence, you directed Bucky to leave with you. Steven stood there in confusion. Why did everyone love you so? It was near impossible to get any dirty information on you from the staff. It didn't help that most of the workers were so old they all practically raised you.

But he didn't expect Bucky to take such a liking toward you. He's never been so smitten before. Whenever Steve complained about a girl before you James would always agree with him but now when he complains all Buck does is stay silent or give excuses as to why he should stay. Steve thought that Bucky was just saying the right things for the sake of the kingdom but now he was curious as to what James really feels about living here.

The prince quit feeling sorry for himself and decided to investigate why you wanted James to storm out with you. Was it a power play? Or was something salacious going on? Steven wasn't too sure how he felt about his best friend being your paramour. He shared almost everything with the guy growing up. But his future wife? Steven had to draw a line somewhere.

Which is why he followed the two of you.

There was something fishy about the way you carried yourself around Bucky. You two seemed to have some sort of chemistry that differed to your relationship with Steve.

And it really rubbed the prince the wrong way.

Steve kept behind at a slow pace, eventually getting stopped by some staff.

"Good morning, your highness."

"Good morning, your highness."

"Good morning, your highness."

"Yes yes, " he shooed everyone away and focused on you.

Your feet moved quickly but melodically as if you'd done this a thousand times before. James moved slower but his longer strides made up for your scurried ones. Steve frowned in confusion at his friend's behaviour. Buck was smiling and laughing at your words, you two had been getting along like a house on fire.

Once Steve saw you slow down he hid behind a pillar.

"You promise to hurt me this time? Really grab my waist and force me down, " the prince couldn't believe his ears. What on earth is going on between the two of you? Had you coerced Bucky into treason? Used your body to lure him to do anything you wanted from him. And to perform such vile things in the crypts? Disgusting!

Steve stormed off to the stables, wanting a ride to clear his head and figure out his option


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader slips up and Steve acts more like a dick.

  
  
  
  
James' grip on you tightened only when you forced him to. You had been pulled onto his lap once again, feeling the supple leather pants beneath and forced his arm to pull in tighter. You had to admit, feeling another body against yours was exhilarating and for it to be one quite as exquisite as James' was even more exciting.

"Why don't you show me how to use a sword?" you stood. The knight scoffed in laughter. "What's so funny?" he stopped smiling.

"Oh. You were serious? You want to learn how to properly...fight?" James' dumbfoundedness irked you sometimes, mainly because everyone thinks you're this precious naive little thing that cannot and will not defend herself.

Within four steps you had trapped him in his chair. The hair on the back of Bucky's neck stood tall at the closeness of your faces. You smelled like lilies today.

"Stop treating me like a glass slipper, " you spoke lowly, "I need to learn from the best to be the best."

"You don't need to-"

"James-" you cut him off, getting closer, "I've explained myself countless times. Now if you don't help me, I'm going to find someone else, " you tried threatening him with a serious tone but all you could think about was what he looked like under all those clothes. His smile was enough to make you rub your thighs together.

"I thought you didn't trust anyone else, " the tiniest smirk shone on his handsome face as you moved away. Looking into his eyes, trying to find a weakness, it was more heartbreaking than you thought it would be. He'd been through wars, surrounded by death and decay, living on nothing but stew and water.

James noticed the accidental glance down to his lips and had to clench his jaw to avoid smiling euphorically. It wasn't just him who held these hidden emotions.

It started with the slow lean. The lean that feels like an eternity before you actually touch lips. But once it happens it's a mixture of pleasurable feelings. His lips were soft and his beard scratchy against your smooth cheek. It was a quick first kiss.

Not your first very kiss, that was with a boy from your visit to Asgard. Prince Thor was a kind boy if you could even call him that, he had muscles the size of your head since he was 14 and always showed the utmost respect for you and your family. The man that you just touched lips with had given you the same very feeling that your childhood sweetheart had given you - shock and anxiety.

You leaned back, thinking about what just happened - less about the consequences and more about what you felt.

Buck didn't like that frown. "I have to go, " you ran quickly, James reached for your hand but you were already gone. 

The next day was when you were to begin rehearsal for your wedding...with Steve. You remember Steve, right? Your fiance and father of your future children? Rest of eternity spent side by side and all? Yeah, that guy.

Now that your engagement was announced and the townspeople had met Steve, you were to spend practically every waking moment together for the next few months to plan the wedding. Most of the planning was done, you and he just had to pick out what you wanted from the many many options provided to you and perfect the couples dance.

There was to be a lot of dancing on the wedding day. You had to dance with Steve, his father, your father and whoever wished to dance with you provided they were a ranked as Lord or above.

//

The first dancing lesson was after breakfast in one of the smaller ballrooms. Steve had been stepping on your toes and you on his but neither of you had any quips to say.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

What changed? Why were you both being...not exactly nice, just not mean to each other?

"1..2..3. 1..2..3," your teacher instructed, "you want to flow seamlessly through the air like a feather, dear Princess, " you scowled at the familiarity.

You've had enough dance lessons in life to know how to waltz. It was Bigfoot in front of you that was the problem.

"Are you doing this intentionally or are you really so terrible?" you stepped back. The music stopped and everyone in the room turned their attention to you. It was only your instructor and a quartet.

"I know what I'm doing. At least I don't have two left feet!" Steve sighed with relief that you were back to normal. He felt awkward earlier by being passive; he just had no idea how to react to the thought of you being with someone else.

His ride yesterday made him realise that he has harboured some sort of crush on you since the day you met as children. He obviously didn't notice his feelings as a child much like most little boys. And like most boys, he decided to shove those feelings deep down inside of him.

"Your highnesses please pay attention."

You refrained from rolling your eyes and continued on with the lesson. Steve improved, as did you but it couldn't take the scowls of both your faces.

"Fantastic. We'll meet again tomorrow - next time we'll focus on facial expressions, " the instructor hurried.

"Hold me lower next time, we are to be married so we might as well act like we can cope touching each other, " you spoke after some silence. The two of you made your ways to the dining hall for a banquet tasting.  
At least you won't have to talk with all that food in your mouth.

"If that's the case, then we should probably smile at each other from time to time, " Steve cleared his throat after his reply. You didn't let the awkwardness get to you, you just tried not to frown so much. 

Your efforts failed when you frowned at who was beside you, "why are you sitting there? I thought my bridesmaid would be next to me." you asked Bucky. He looked particularly handsome that morning. His face was fresh and smooth and he wore different armour - black as night but still held Rogers' family crest on the arms.

"You're joining their family, which means we will be integrating our family. The Rogers have their place near you, we have ours near Steve." Your father spoke upon taking his place.

"This is a food tasting, should there really be this many people?" your annoyed tone hurt Bucky.

He assumed you'd be awkward with him after what happened between the two of you but he didn't expect hostility.

"Complain once more and your curfew will be set to midday, " your father threatened. You crossed your arms and leaned further into your seat.

"It's moments like these where I really reconsider tyranny, " you muttered to Bucky. Who, until that moment, sat stoically; but your comment made him smile again. Grateful to be in your good books.

Steve noticed the muttering and smile from James. His heart sank a little and neck became hot. Steve then clenched his jaw and held your hand. You frowned in confusion as the Prince stood with you.

"May I just make an announcement and say how incredibly humbled I am to be here. With my future wife and family. May God bless our marriage for many years, " his grimace was less noticeable to the public; which just happened to be the wedding party.

They cheered and clapped as if he had given them the best-damned pep talk before walking into battle. The prince seemed drunk off the attention and kissed your cheek to really sell the love.

You smiled politely and sat back down, this time closer to Steve so you could speak with him. "What the hell was that?" you spoke sweetly but your words held venom.

"Just ensuring my place. You haven't forgotten who you're marrying have you?" Steve's thumb stroked your cheek and chin lovingly but the act also felt threatening. Maybe James told him what happened and now he's worried he won't be king.

That or he's jealous.

James knew. He always did.

Growing up, the boys had their fair share of lady loves. Buck would always find a nice girl and take her to meet his best friend. But then Steve would become a bit too smitten with Buck's lady and start courting her in ways Bucky didn't know how. He never let it get to him, he just adjusted to Steves behaviour, after all, he was the Prince.

Buck just never discovered why Steve would always 'take' his friends. Why couldn't he let his best friend just be happy?

James, of course, knew why Steve would be jealous now, with you involved. You're his...forever and eternity.

"What are you talking about?" you continued your talk with Steve, acting as nonchalantly as possible. Smiling at each other and accepting the food in front of you.

"We both know you're not stupid. Don't bother acting like it, " Steve cracked a crab. You tried thinking of all the possibilities as to why he'd be acting this way. Only one idea stayed in your head and it was James. But you couldn't look weak in front of Steve.

"Jealous?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I put my faith into a man that is not my future husband."

Steve was getting shaky due to nerves and rage. He can't show you how much you get to him. But he also can't let you be so disrespectful.

"Affairs happen all the time. It's customary, is it not? I'm sure your bridesmaid and I will get along just fine."

"Affair?"

"Yes. An affair, or whatever you call it."

"I'm not having an affair, " you spoke a little bit too loudly. The room quietened but then so did you and Steve.

"Let's talk tonight. My possessions are already in our room, I'm certain yours are too."

"Wait, are we sleeping together now? Why so early?" your confusion pleased Steve.

"The wedding was moved up, we only have a few weeks now to consummate, " he clicked his tongue on the t.

"When did I agree to this?"

"Oh, I actually agreed to it; with your father, " he pointed to the left.

"Daddy!" you whined. It was a little childish but Steve grinned at you finally breaking.

You regained your composure and sat up straight. He won this battle. For the rest of the tasting you just drank wine, refusing to eat.

"Come now darling, this will be food served at our wedding." Steve was becoming embarrassed that you weren't eating.

"Then I guess I'll eat it then, " you sipped again. Your eyes taunted him as you did so, hoping to rile him up. You noticed his chest heave a heavy sigh and he turned his head - mission accomplished.

Unfortunately, your father noticed you were on your 4th glass of wine and decided to send you to your room.

"James, escort my daughter back to her chambers. Steve and I will decide what to eat on the wedding day."

You lingered for a moment, glaring at the gentlemen who think they could control you for the rest of your life.

"Come, Princess, " James whispered but didn't touch you. Steve glared at Bucky with ridicule but didn't say anything just in case he disrespected King Anthony.

The brisk walkout would be the talk of the town but you didn't care. The infuriating gaze Steve received from you told him that you were ready for a fight. And in your drunken state, you were confident in having said fight right away.

"I am going to kill him! I am going to tear him apart limb from limb and make him watch me! How dare he go behind my back like a snake? All he wants is power! He's the most irritating, self-righteous piece of-"

"Princess, I don't believe the hall is the place to say those things, " James interrupted and directed your gaze to people passing by.

"Princess, " one's head bowed.

"Good afternoon, Princess, " the other greeted and walked.

You nodded back, hardly acknowledging because blood was rushing to your head with rage. Once they were out of earshot you got back to storming to your room, dragging the huge man along with you.  
Barnes kept an eye out, making sure no rumours blossomed from you touching him and dragging him into your bedroom.

Your new room was quite large. A wooden king-sized bed with golden sheets and side netting stood dead centre and a wardrobe and desk on the wall perpendicular. James had never seen anything like it. The sun's mid-afternoon rays glimmered against the quilt, the bed looked so heavenly- Bucky imagined what it would be like to wake up next to you in the morning; sleepy smiles, warm hugs and sweet nothings whispered into each other's ear. Something he was sure Steve would experience soon enough.

That or threats to kill him in his sleep.

"Oh look, they've packed my belongings already, " you referred to the decanter full of some red wine.

"Princess, I don't advise you to drink any more." Barnes stepped up.

"No need to worry Barnes, " you poured a drink, "you're not my advisor."

The comment stung. So Bucky did the only thing he could think of to get a serious reaction: he acted like your father, "No. No more. You were out of control in that dining hall and I won't stand for it." Your mouth gaped. Something inside of you tingled and let the darkly mysterious man continue.

"You have been nothing but disrespectful to Steve since the moment he arrived. He fought for us on the frontlines when Germany attacked, he has donated his riches to his people; he's saved my life a dozen times over and I cannot believe that you still call him a selfish snake, " his piercing blue eyes were delectable; starting right into your body - just begging you to listen.

It's been quite some time since you've had someone talk like that to you. He was certain of his words but still afraid of the consequences.

Bucky's ears we're ringing through the silence. He wondered why you hadn't spoken back. A quick comment or even an insult. He was terrified of what we're to happen next.

You felt the mahogany stand above your bed, smooth like butter. "You're right." you couldn't face James. "I've disrespected him in many ways - regrettable ways, " you turned, "and some not so." you referred to your kiss.

Thinking about it hard over the past day or so you concluded that you had feelings for James. He was handsome, kind and gentle like no man you've ever known before.

But you had to marry Steve.

You had to.

Your plans had collapsed.

There was no way the council would ever consider a democracy. They all just enjoy their ivory towers paid for by the people. The money should be going back to the people, not help pay for a new statue of your father within castle walls.

"Princess. What happened-what we did...it-" James began, stuttering on his words.

"It's forgotten," you turned back to face him. It was heartbreaking seeing how much sadness his eyes felt. He was so loyal it was almost pitiful.  
"Thank you for walking me safely back, Lord Barnes." Your demeanour changed. From relaxed to straight shoulders and a polite tone; signs that Bucky was no longer welcome. "If you'll excuse me I have to rest."

You had no intention of resting, your mind was focused on doing reckless things with people you didn't know, so you went to your wardrobe to fetch your commoner clothes.

James lingered in the room for a moment, processing how quickly his relationship had changed in only a manner of weeks. First, you were strangers, quick acquaintances and even close friends for a time before that kiss.

That kiss.

It has ruined everything.

Barnes cleared his throat to get rid of a pesky little tear before exiting.


	7. Sir Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter features assault.  
> The Princess stumbles across Sir Samuel Wilson while about town and stumbles into more trouble.

Being half drunk and not knowing your new surroundings was not fun. Your bedroom was in a newer part of the castle and lacked a balcony. The only ledge you had was a window and from this high up it was an extremely dangerous drop to the concrete ground.

You could have pole-vaulted all the way to the front of the grounds using the flagpole but that was definitely ending badly.

Your only other option was to walk out the front door.

.  
.  
.

Yeah, why not?

Your attire was already unflattering and bland. You should have blurred into the background but you were spotted.

"Oi!" a guard yelped and ran towards you. You had no time to think so running for your life was the only option. "Stop!" he yelled.

To your luck, the ogre-sized guard wasn't fit enough to chase you out of the castle grounds so there was plenty of time to catch your breath.

Although once you passed the pub where that wretched troll groped you it was hard to find air. There was no way you could enter that building again, not now. So you continued walking, it had been quite a while since you'd been off your grounds and back into society.

The wet season was over so you needn't worry about stepping through mud and dragging it into the next building. This outdoor pub was covered by branches from the nearby trees, the whole building looked to be built from the same tree. It was sanded beautifully with a spiral effect, it was dainty but sturdy. Beautiful.

"No street rats, " the merchant commented. You hadn't had the time to soak your originally cream coloured shirt.

"Then why be open on the street?" a voice came from beside you. A man dressed in a red and dark grey petticoat stood up and walked over - a nobleman.

"Wilson?" you frowned. You noticed the crest on his top was a falcon.

"Yes. House Wilson, Samuel." he nodded once with his hands behind his back. You went to curtsy but remembered where you were and froze.

"I don't care if she's the queen of Malibu, she clearly doesn't have any money for me. Get out, " the merchant shooed you. You stumbled back but was caught by Sir Wilson.

"That's quite an assumption. Just because someone forgets to clean their shirt a few times doesn't make them a street rat. I think you should apologise to the lady." Samuel smiled at you and noticed the intricate detail on your necklace that you forgot to remove. You obviously had money, so why did you dress this way?

"Like hell, I will. You can get outta here too, mate, " the merchant shooed you again, only this time he had a huge rod to prod you away with.

Samuel chuckled and led you further away from the nasty man

"Thank you for standing up for me, it really wasn't necessary," you tried hiding your face. If he was a nobleman then he was here for the wedding; you couldn't have your guests see you like this.

"I can't have a man like that disrespecting a Stark,"

Your eyes widened and mouth stuttered, "What? Ha-I didn't see any royals in there, " you cleared your throat and suddenly noticed your ruby necklace with your family's crest holding it in gold dangling around your neck.

Samuel raised his eyebrows, encouraging you to explain the jewellery, "Oh this? This um- I-I-um I stole this, " you pulled the chain and fiddled with the stone.

"Come now, you're royalty. What are you doing out here so far from home?"

"I'm not that far from home, " you corrected.

"Oh, are you staying with your relatives for the wedding?"  
He had no idea who you were. Well, he had some idea. He just didn't know how high up you were in the royal family.

"Indeed I am, " you grinned - feeling safer.

"Please allow me to escort you back to the castle. I'm to attend the upcoming nuptials as well and have yet to be introduced to the future Queen, " Samuel held his elbow toward you.

"I'm not yet ready to head back. After all, I never received that drink. Then I can introduce you to the Princess."

Samuel paid for your drinks that afternoon. He insisted, saying a beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't have to. He did ask for your name a few times but you insisted he just call you Lady Stark.

"It is getting dark my lady. The King was expecting me quite a while ago, "

"I'm not yet ready. Just one more trip," you quickly got up and headed out the door.

"But the sun is setting!" Samuel hesitated to chase you but thought that escorting you home would look good in the Princess' eyes.

You walked for only a few minutes to the orphanage.

It was empty.

The roof had caved in finally, leaving no room for any beds or even a table. Everything was crushed. A drunk was resting in a corner, leaning against the only wall.

Tears welled up in your eyes. You were too late. The kids were gone. You didn't do anything to help, you just stayed in your castle acting like a little brat because you couldn't fight. You fell to the ground.

Someone touched your shoulder, you expected it to be Samuel but after a shove to the concrete ground, you discovered it definitely wasn't.

"On the ground," he grunted.

"No-" he covered your mouth and tore your shirt.

"Shut up or I'll cut your throat before I start."

Your body went stiff.

Not again.  
Please not again.

You never saw his face nor his body, all you felt were his fingers. His sandpaper sausages beginning to roam your body, shoving your face to the ground and lifting your hip up. Tears stained your cheek as you fought whimpers.

You were going to die. Surely you were going to die.

A sob escaped you before it happened. The troll was torn from you and tossed across the room.

Air filled your lungs again finally.  
Relief was not what you felt. Relief was nothing compared to the emotions that ran through you.

"You like sticking things where they shouldn't be?! Huh?!" Samuel's sword was pointed at the scumbags chest. He shook his head over and over, shivering at the cold sharp touch of the blade.

"Apologize to the Lady or lose your most precious sword!" Samuel shouted and dug a little deeper, making the man bleed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" he looked into your eyes for forgiveness and mercy. All you saw was darkness. A coward begging for his life.

"Go! Runaway like the little boy you are!" Samuel yelled after the man, "Lady Stark, " placed a hand on your shoulder, "are you okay?"

You wiped your face on your dirty clothes and hugged Samuel so tightly you thought he would burst. Wilson didn't push for an answer and simply led you back to the castle.


	8. Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess attempts to confide in her soon to be husband.

The sky was dark by the time you arrived at the gates. Samuel announced himself to the guard and saw the fellow's eyes widen.

You smiled sweetly.

"Princess! Where have you been? Everyone has been searching for you."

"P-Princess?" Samuel felt a frog in his throat. He was currently escorting the Princess home. He was touching the Princess. He saved the Princess. Wilson almost fainted at the information.

"I'm fine Wendell. Please escort Sir Samuel to the east wing and provide him with whatever luxury item he desires."

"Yes your highness, " the guard bowed, "oh, Princess?"

"Yes?"

"The King wishes to have a word with you as soon as possible."

"Of course."

\---

Your chat with your father would have to wait. All you were focused on doing was washing up and heading to bed. You were hungry but everything seemed to make you want to vomit.

James saw you enter the building with Samuel. The two know each other quite well since Prince Steve was to make Sir Samuel Duke of York after the wedding.

Barnes ran up to you, relieved to see you were okay. But you didn't seem it. There was dirt on your face and all on your front, your hair was dirty and you just didn't seem like yourself.

"Princess-"

"Bucky! So nice to see you!" Samuel interrupted and led James astray. You were thankful for the interruption, you couldn't bear letting him know what happened.

Steve on the other hand. You seemed to want to tell him. Let him say a quick remark, feel like things were back to normal.

He found you bathing later in the night after dinner was served. He hadn't seen you in hours so he assumed you had run off like you always did. He knew you could take care of yourself, you'd done it a thousand times before.

"You had everyone scurrying around for you. What happened? Did you grow tired of your lover?" he began but noticed the fire was low. You were alone, which was odd for a royal. Bathing alone in a cold dark room. Steve began to undress, trying to avoid you but something inside him couldn't. You looked ghoully just sitting there in the water.

"Have you finished?" he sighed. The prince didn't expect you to jump, which caused him to jump.

"Shit! When did you get here?" you covered your body as best you could while grabbing a robe.

"Just then," Steve paused, "are you alright? You're all pruny," he noticed your fingers.

"I'm fine. "

"Then get out. It's my turn."

You took your time getting up, hearing his sighs made you smile. Not out of spite, it was just normal. His bath was drawn as you changed into your nightie. You kept close to the fire, feeling the sudden coldness of the world.

"Do you ever want to get out?" you whispered your thoughts while staring at the flames, noticing the brick in the chimney sweating behind it.

"I can leave whenever I wish. I'm a prince,"

"Not what I meant, " you muttered and turned to him. His back was being scrubbed by a shy servant girl. Eyeing his chest hair as it trailed down his body. Steve loved the attention, especially from the pretty ones.  
"Leave us."

The girl paused, staring at you in shock then turned to Steven for affirmation. He shooed her with rolling eyes.

"What is going on with you?" he asked boredly, "you disappear all day and come back with Samuel Wilson as if you're close-"

"Answer the question, " your eyes pleaded with him to be honest. It made Steve very uncomfortable. You were the Princess, you were supposed to be witty and snarky, taking jabs at him for being too handsome or talented. Seeing you so serious made him uneasy. "You know what I mean. Have you ever thought about...being normal. Living down there, " you waltzed toward the window.

Steve took his time to think about the question. What were you really asking? Were you thinking of giving all of this up and abdicating?

"Never had to. Too busy doing my duty, "

"Who's that? The tall blonde?" you couldn't resist.

It brought a smile to both of your faces. Steve quickly got rid of his when you turned.

"Would you really rather be down there in the slums? Surviving on one meal a day, if that. You'd have to become a whore just to get a place to sleep for the night - and that's only if you find someone with a home. Most of those women just fuck on the spot. Fuck now, pay later, it's an alright system actually-"

The tears in your eyes began again after being reminded of your day so you left the conversation and went for bed.

The ignorant Prince just rolled his eyes and continued cleaning himself in silence.  
It was your first night together and although it should feel tense and exciting that you were laying next to one of the most handsome and successful men in the world, all you craved was a hug from a certain brunet knight.

//

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked later on in bed. The prince liked to sleep in only his loose underwear and you wore a nightie made of the finest mauve silk that complimented your body ever so well. The tossing and turning from both of you made it hard to sleep. "You can tell me. I'm not a dick all the time." he joked, and it worked.

"Today...today I was-"

"With Bucky" he finished, "I know. I know you have feelings for him, as he does for you,"

"What?" you sat up.

"What?" he did the same.

"I wasn't with James."

"You weren't?"

"I was with Samuel."

"You're fucking Samuel too?"

"What?! No! I'm not fucking anyone you lunatic!"

Each voice had to be louder than the other.

"Then what were you doing with Samuel? He's only just arrived today."

"I took a walk," you spoke quickly, not knowing if you should trust him with this information.

"You took a walk? Really?"

"Yes. We met outside the gates and he escorted me back home," you laid down again. Steve shuffled closer to you.

"That's it? That's why you've been acting so traumatised?"

"The orphanage I used to bring food and medical supplies is ruined. It's a junkie spot now," you swallowed your guilt; feeling immense shame and humiliation that you couldn't help those poor kids, "I could have helped. But I didn't. I stayed here and focused on myself just like everyone else."

'Just like everyone else'

Steve knew how different you were compared to those who lived in castle grounds. He stayed silent for a moment before coming closer and hugging you. You flinched forward and gasped, not liking the embrace - it was too soon to be touched. Steve just saw it as your disgust toward him so he turned around in bed.

As you lay back to back, hands under your heads the tension seemed to dissipate into the night.

You felt safe.

Safe enough to sleep.

So you did.

And what a bad decision that was.

//

"I had a dream last night," you pondered aloud for Caroline to hear. She was styling your hair for the day so you were forced to look at yourself in the mirror. You didn't seem as bright or as confident, you sat with poor posture and a frown so big you appeared as a caricature.

"A good one, Princess?" Caroline focused on her duty.

"Yes, I suppose so," you hesitated answering, not that she noticed.

It was such a realistic dream. You were walking the streets, the mud stained your boots as you traipsed along an alley. It quickly turned to dusk and a dark shadow grew over you. You had gooseflesh all over, shaking and sinking lower into the mud. The shadow chuckled deeply as if it were pleased to know you were at its mercy. You tried calling out for help but your voice wouldn't work, the screams came out silent.

Then, just as you were about to give up and let the darkness swallow you whole a sword pierced it. A bright light shone out of the shadowy figure like the sun's rays. It disappeared just you were pulled out of the mud. Your saviour had a mask on. No words were exchanged, you simply removed his headgear and kissed him.

It was Rogers.

"That's good," Caroline replied, disinterested as always, "there we go. Beautiful as always, my little dove."

"Thank you, Caroline," now you seemed disinterested.


	9. Dancing and Romancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess gets a talking to by her father and makes herself feel better by having a tender moment with a certain dark haired knight.

"I put these rules in place for your safety - how can you not understand that? It's not safe out there for anyone, especially women-especially girls like yourself," Father was sure laying into you. Saying all the wrong things to gain a reaction.

But you stayed stoic. Teeth grinding and eyes focusing on the butterfly fluttering near the stained glass window atop the conference room.

"Are you even listening? How can you be expected to lead my land if you can't even take care of yourself?!" Ouch. The king could see he hit a nerve. You could take care of yourself, you practically raised yourself by evading the numerous nannies assigned to you during childhood. It wasn't until Caroline came that you began listening to her. She let you do whatever you wanted; provided you stay within the castle walls.

"Just-stay here. For the time being. I need you alive: not only to rule but because I don't know what I'd do without my only daughter. Arguments with your mother might actually end with her winning if I didn't have your notes," that made you chuckle. The king brought your hands to his lips and pecked them. The squeeze he gave them spoke the words he was so uncomfortable to say. 'I love you so much'. You squeezed back; acknowledging him. "You are going to be so great. I need you be around to actually show me."

A nice silence followed.

"Best get to your dress fitting. And don't worry, I didn't plan much yesterday, you still have plenty to go through."

"Oh...such fun."

"Princess," he called, "you should really consider attending court. Gossip spreads," he avoided eye contact on the last sentence, something he rarely does.

Your fitting was done by Jeanette; the session was stabbier than you thought.

"I apologise Princess. I didn't realise you had grown so much since the last time we did this."   
The sly look in her eye spoke her real thoughts, something you chose to ignore.

"Yes well best hurry this up. If you don't do a good job my father will put your head on a spike before I can even complain," you didn't like threatening people but you didn't like disrespected either. The rest of the session went smoothly after your comment.

*

Court was just as boring as you had expected. Numerous ladies gossiping behind your back, thinking their voices were low and quiet rather than shrill and piercing.

"And then she threatened me; just like a royal to use her power against the rest of us."

Jeanettes comment struck you deep. You didn't want to be just like everyone else. A fat cat lazing around the palace; calling for wine whenever you wanted like a damn hedonist. You left the group early and ventured to the on-site chapel.

You were to be wed here soon. An archway made special for the occasion was standing there now, weeks ahead of schedule. Curved steel dipped in gold and decorated with navy ribbon and red roses.  
A symbol for the joining of the houses.

"Princess." The familiar voice comforted you. You smiled quickly at Lord Barnes, indicating that he should join you in your pew.  
The rustling of his armour clinked as he sat.

He had no clue on how he'd continue the conversation. You both sat there in silence staring at the glimmering vines of the arch.

"Princess-"

"Feel free to use my name James. I think we're past it, " your small smile was polite and familiar. You didn't regret kissing him just as he didn't with you.

The solemn-looking man sucked in his cheeks to stop himself from grinning, "You may call me Bucky if you wish."

"Bucky?"

"A nickname."  
You nodded in appreciation for the clarification, "how are you feeling?"

"...fine." your eyes stayed front. Gazing at the twinkling frame. Of course Bucky didn't believe you.

"I saw you return to the grounds with Sir Samuel last night. I asked him if he escorted you back to the grounds but he said it was you who lead the way."

"Good man." you muttered fondly. Barnes gulped down his fear of rejection and longing and got on with confronting you.

"You were gone for so long yesterday. I feel like we haven't had the chance to speak about what happened."

"Why? Would you like for it to happen again?" you teased, enjoying the way he stuttered and scratched at his eyebrow. "It was a kiss James. We haven't fucked like the Prince thinks we are."

'Can we?' he thought but quickly ignored his dirty pictures in his mind. "I tried talking to him about that, it didn't go quite as well as I hoped."

"What happened?" your soft eyes made James feel like he was butter. 

"I punched him in the throat for calling you..." Barnes stopped himself.

"a whore?" you guessed. Finding no offence in Stevens words. James nodded, "thank you. I've never really had anyone to defend my honour before you came along."

"Edwin does a decent job." James comment made you laugh and touch his knee.

"That was my favourite day. Seeing Rogers almost wet his pants for being told off." Bucky's frown returned when you retrieved your hand back.

"I should get back to court before father finds out I left early. Unless there are more pressing matters to attend to..." you eyed Barnes with a raised brow.

"Such as?"

"Such as my bodyguard and trusted advisor needing to practise his waltz for the upcoming nuptials. You are the best man of course, you're expected to do almost everything the groom does that day."

His breathing deepened at yet another thought of your body on his.

Dancing was never James' strong suit after he returned from war. He just couldn't move like that anymore. All fluid and angelic like he knew you could.

*

Your excuse worked. In no time you and Barnes were in the main ballroom holding each other with a band playing slow music.

"That's my foot."

"You're squeezing too hard."

"Hold my waist, not my back."

All these instructions along with being near you and dancing in front of people made Bucky sweat.

"You're thinking too much. Did you want a break?" Bucky nodded so you ordered everyone to leave. Turning back to Barnes you felt sorrow for the damaged soldier. He was calming himself down by psyching himself up in a random wooden chair.

"Come on Barnes, you can do this. It's just dancing."

"What's the matter?" you lightly touched his forearm and sat beside him. His legs were bouncing and his lips were dry.

"Can we go somewhere private?"

Minutes later you were in the crypts. The darkness comforted Bucky. He felt safe knowing this environment and the memories that occurred here.

"Dancing is more than just moving your feet every so often," your hand threaded through his pulling him closer to you until your chests touched. You put his hand low on your waist and your free one near his neck, "you need to feel the music and go along with your partner." Your voice became quiet as you laid your head in his chest, swaying to nothing but the tunes in your head.

Bucky's erratic heart rate slowed down. He felt less nervous and enjoyed your warmth in the cold room.

"I don't believe this is the waltz." He joked.

You smiled up at him and glanced to his cherry red lips. Nothing would please you more than to kiss him gently. Cry in his arms and hug for hours. Bucky felt it too. He closed his eyes ready for you to take action but then you slipped away.

"You're right." You stood back and straightened yourself. "It's as simple as one, two, three."

And his lesson began.


	10. Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come one, come all to Princess Stark's and Prince Steven's official engagement party!

"Sam! How goes it?" Steve greeted his friend and introduced you.

"A pleasure." Sam kisses your hand and you returned with a knowing wink. You had met with Samuel the previous night to ask him for his discretion, you offered funding and loyalty but he rejected it, saying it was the right thing to do.

Tonight there was another banquet being held to welcome all the late comers - all the VIPs really. Sir Samuel, Dame Natasha, Lord Banner, Sir Peter, Lady Wanda, Lord Clinton and of course Prince Thor and Loki of Asgard. The only Viking clan to actually be civil with your kingdom.

"A pleasure to see you again Princess," Thor's lips lingered on your fingers as he gave you a flirty smirk.

Steve coughed to clear his throat to stop the eye fuck fest going on between you and Thor. He was well aware of the Asgardian's reputation with women and thought it was inappropriate to make a move on you.

"Congratulations to the two of you. You are one lucky man," Thor's death grip was no feat for Steve. He wasn't about to be shown up by a Viking.

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot to both of our families."

"Ah yes. You're to be taking the Stark name no? No more Rogers clan with a seat at the high table." Thor was pressing his buttons.

"I assure you. We will be just fine." Steve spoke quickly hopeful to get this asgardian out of there.

"Loki. So good to have you here," you pecked your old friend on both of his cheeks. Steve swallowed the egg in his throat, not yet knowing that his jealousy for you grows every day.

Bucky was the same, standing behind the two of you. He tensed his jaw and cracked his neck or knuckles every time Thor and Loki's eyes wandered over you.

"So tell me," Steve spoke through gritted teeth at the dinner, "Thor or Loki."

"I don't know what you mean, darling." You sipped at your drink.

"Which one of them? I'm curious. Not jealous. I've fucked Natasha 3 times in the last year. She's now on my no contact list."

"It kind of sounds like you're bragging about something that no one cares about."  
The reply made Bucky choke on his chicken a little.

"Just be honest," Steve leaned in closer, genuinely interested. He played with the fabric on your knee, making you uncomfortable at the familiar touch.

It was weird that it wasn't weird.

"Which one?" His steel blues poured into yours. He really needed to know. That or he needs proof that you've broken your holy vows and therefore can be cast aside like a common street whore.

"The Asgardians do things differently up there," your tone changed. It was quiet so you spoke lowly in his ear.

Steve frowned slightly. You're not suggesting that you lost your virginity to both brothers were you?

"Loki was such a gentle young man. Always playing with butterflies and reading in the garden. I had the biggest crush on him but once Thor caught my attention I just couldn't pull away. He kissed me under an apple tree near the rainbow bridge. Brilliant first kiss," your tone changed back to normal as Steve returned to his seat fully.

"How do the asgardians do things differently then?"

"Thor asked if I wanted to be his wife when I was older. I rejected him as I did with Loki. They respected that wish and we remain greatly acquainted today," you smiled sweetly and waved to the Princes. "All you did was fuck Natasha and now look at her," you both turned your heads, "I'd be surprised if she didn't assassinate me tonight with those red eyes."

You planted a kiss on his cheek before rising. Excusing yourself to the toilet but really you just needed air. Barnes followed you even though you asked him not to.

James found you sitting by the fountain, watching the birds bathe and play in the little pools. You seemed dull. Sad.

You were so transfixed by the quiet and peace that you didn't notice Barnes approaching.

"They've begun dancing, I believe your presence is expected. Can't leave Prince Thor waiting."

"Oh are you envious too?" you smirked his way. Whoever you were just a moment ago now gone, replaced by this mask of who you were now. You rise, "looks better on you than the Prince."

*

Thor was eager to dance with you first. The flirty Viking held you closely, taking in your scent with an obvious sniff and snarky look back at the Prince.

Steve remained stoic.  
As did Bucky.  
But unlike Barnes, who unfocused his gaze, Steve glared straight ahead. Not taking his frowning brow off you.

You swayed so easily with Thor. Like a petal dancing along lily pads. So light, never breaking the surface of the water. You smiled. You really smiled with him. You even laughed at whatever stupid flirty thing came out of his dirty bearded mouth.

He wanted it.

He didn't know why he wanted it. He didn't know how he was going to get it.

But he knew that he could get you to fall for him.  
The ultimate victory.

*

"I offer my congratulations once again on your engagement my Princess." it was hard to resist smiling when Thor looked at you like that, like he knew exactly what you were thinking, "your Prince seems very...merry." Thor eyed Steve from across the room. The Prince hadn't taken his eyes off you two for a full two minutes.

"He's a cunt." you responded simply. Your mother was behind you dancing with your father and all you heard was a disappointed tut.

Thor was pleased though, exhaling a vigorous chuckle. "You have known him for as long as you have known me. Do you love him?" the question was genuine.

"I believe I can learn to." you answered smartly.

"So you do not for the moment. An attractive unmarried woman not in love with another...makes one think about his chances."

"Chances?"

"Yes."

You bit the inside of your cheek to try and avoid the grin emerging on your face. "I've always been an unmarried woman not in love. Has one always thought about his chances?"

"Indeed he has."

"Well I'm afraid those chances are low. My virtue is part of me and therefore my father's contract with the Roger's. It would be scandalous to think that a Stark had laid with an Odinson."

"But a kiss was alright."

You rolled your eyes playfully, "would you like a kiss?"

"I very much would...among other things."

"You must quit with the flirting-"

"Why?" Thor held you tighter to his body. Something you didn't appreciate. It made you stand still.

"Because I am to be queen. I can't be distracted by little things such as you, " the chaos in the Vikings eyes flared but all he did was grin and release his grip on you, impressed with the woman you had turned into.

"As you wish. Merely a jest, I apologise Princess, " Thor planted a soft kiss on your delicate knuckles, "you'll make a fine Queen."

"May I interject?" Steve barely asked and whisked you into a dance. Bucky was near as always but kept his eyes above the crowd.

"What bothers you?" you noticed Steve holding you at a proper distance and he wasn't stepping on your feet. Maybe he did know how to dance.

"A rival Prince courting you in front of everyone is frowned upon."

"He's an ally." you rolled your eyes, continuing to be cautious in your movements but with Steven leading you didn't need to. You just flowed with him like you were supposed to.

Steve had a worrisome look in his eye. Like he was concerned about you, "What! What is it?" you avoided looking at him. Feeling tense now that he's being quiet and not making any rude remarks about you.

"I wanted to apologise." Steve received a confused frown in response. He leaned in, "Sam told me about an incident."

Your eyes went wide with worry.  
"An incident?"

Steve knew you weren't stupid. He also knew it was a common occurrence, "yes! Now listen to me for once in your life. Even if this is the only piece of information you hear from my gorgeous mouth, " you couldn't help but smile at him, you waited- looking at his earnest eyes, "I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you. No one deserves to be needlessly attacked, least of all you, Princess."

"Ugh, you pity me." you scowled, feeling humiliated.

"Yes. I do. You're the most sought after Princess in the world and I must...protect you. From you know, those situations."

"My God, " you cursed, scowling at the amount of self righteous bullshit coming out of this pricks mouth, "you will not say a word to anyone. If this gets out then our monarchy will be compromised," you stared into his confused eyes with warning.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if people knew that I was assaulted; that I'm...weak. Weakened..." you gulped, thinking about the dreaded moment, "then they lose faith in us. If I am-" tears filled your eye but you wouldn't let them fall, "perceived as a commoner who galavants around spending my time in the slums then they will lose respect for us and you can say goodbye to your crown." you spoke frankly and without emotion.

Steve saw past you as he often did. He leaned closer and held you in a comforting embrace, "you have my discretion. I just need you to be okay."

His kind words struck you differently. There he was again, that innocent little boy you once knew. You cleared your throat, as well as some built-up tension, "You didn't tell Barnes did you?"

"No, he'd beat himself silly, " you were both back to dancing properly, keeping your eyes away from each other, "he cares for you dearly."

"I am...aware." when you glanced at Bucky he smiled back softly, you could have melted right in Steves arms.

"Do you love him?"

"No, " you answered quickly. There's no way you'd fall in love with someone so quickly, it's preposterous.

Steve spotted panic in your eyes and ignored the image of cracking Buckys skull in. He didn't like being lied to and he didn't like his things taken from him.

"I am serious, " you reassured. The scowl on his face disappeared, replaced by innocent doe eyes; he was afraid, "I would not do anything to hurt my kingdom, that includes Barnes."

"Glad we had this chat." Steve avoided your eyes and cleared his throat, planting his lips on your cheek quickly and walking off.

"Your highness," Loki entered your sight. You huffed out a sigh.

"Do we have to dance?" you kept your hands in position.

"Of course not, " the smaller Viking smirked but nodded to the direction of the garden. Loki always had tricks up his sleeve, always so enticing; he really knew how to speed up that heart of yours.

Bucky wasn't fond of the black-haired Viking. Loki: The Trickster. He constantly had a stupid smirk on his face and walked as if he owned the world.

Barnes was confused as to why you seemed trasfixed by him. He was everything you despised; cocky, arrogant and a wannabe king. So he followed the two of you to the garden, hiding behind the hedges and peeking through the holes in the leaves.

"Do you love him?" Loki offered you his cannabis stick every now and then but you declined once again. You sat behind him on the grass with both legs crossed, braiding his long locks.

"Of course. He's to be my husband." you replied in monotone. Loki sent back a knowing smile, one you returned.

"So how's your plan going?"

"Which one?"

"You know, the whole 'the world deserves to be a democracy blah blah blah. Ugh, " he groaned at the little tug you gave him.

"The world does deserve it." you replied, concentration on his black threads.

"So it's not going well I take it?" Loki was stirring you up, making you want to jump onto him and pull out all his hair and scratch his throat just like when you were children. Although now you have grown up, those violent thoughts turn into more intimate one's.

You hesitate with your answer, not wanting him to brag about him being right in that nothing changes overnight.  
"No. A few hiccups have interrupted me. Once I am positive that everything and everyone lies in my favour...I'll do it."

"Does the prince know?"

"I've told him enough." Loki turned to face you and took your hands in his.

"Remember: Progress is progress. Just because nothing happens overnight or even a few reigns don't mean you have no impact on the world."

That was it, Bucky thought. He cared for you, treated you with respect, believed in a cause...believed in you. He could see you melting into Loki's touch as his left hand cupped your now smiling cheek.

Bucky began sweating from every pore in his body. His heatbeat sped up to that of a sprinting horse and his vision grew a red haze.

Rage came over Bucky. Pure, sociopathic rage. Instead of walking a few metres to the right to walk on the path the knight removed his sword from his sheath and hacked the hedge down. Storming toward you and Loki with murder in his eyes.

"Hands off, Viking."

Bucky's sword lay precisely a thin beard hair away from Loki's neck. The Viking smiled with his shark-like teeth, removing himself from you.

"May I help you Lord Barnes-"

"Sir James Barnes."

"Barnes, what are you doing?" you stood while Loki slowly raised with the sword at his jaw.

"I wasn't aware the Princess had familiar relations with a commoner, my apologies."

"Do you want him to slice your neck?" you looked at Loki ludicrously, he shrugged with a raised brow, "James, put the sword down."

He didn't. He got close enough to draw blood. He wanted to slowly slice Loki's neck and watch all the red liquid just pour out of him. Fucker won't be smirking then.

"There's no use, Princess. I can see when a man has murder in his eyes." Loki was taunting him like the devil he was.

"Bucky, if you have any love for me. Please just let him go, " he sensed your touch and felt so warm and calm. Barnes blinked a few times to wake himself out of his murderous daze.

"My apologies Princess. I thought you were being touched without consent." he tucked his sword away.

"How sweet." Loki commented.

You rolled your eyes and glared at him, not taking the situation seriously just as any Viking would.

"What?" Loki smiled. He soon wasn't smiling when your fist made contact with his nose, "ah!" his reaction wasn't big as the punch hardly made a graze yet he still brought out his handkerchief to soak up any blood but you snatched it out of his grip and stomped it on the ground.

Bucky was grinning from ear to ear. You weren't in love like he had thought. Bucky escorted you back to the party.

"I'm so terribly sorry, Princess-"

"I don't care. He's going to die one day just like that. I'd prefer it not be today that's all." you walked ahead as Bucky stood.

"Then thank you, " he stepped forward to you.

"For what?"

"Calling me Bucky."

You left him with a smile.


	11. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess drinks too much wine at a court appearance and explains her situation with Barnes to her jealous fiance.

One day closer to the wedding, one more day of court.

Dame Natasha kept you company, filling your glass every time it seemed to be getting low. She was attempting to get any information she could. Usually with so much alcohol in your system you'd dribble everything everything she would ever want to hear but with the wedding so close and ears everywhere, there was no one you would open up to.

"Are you excited to marry?"

"Yes, of course. Steve's a handsome man, is he not?" you eyes found her shying ones.

"One of the best."

You grimaced, disagreeing with where she was going with the conversation, "What do you love most about him?" you fumbled with your dress, noticing a loose string.

"His dedication to the people."

"What would that entail?"  
Bucky watched from only a few steps away, giving you a warning look. You couldn't see it but you sure could feel it. Don't go too far.

"Well, he's fought for us on the front line, my Princess-"

"So have many peasant boys, as young as 14."

"Yes, that is true."

"So what do you really love about Prince Steven? The way he looks at you during meals? When he tells you to shut up while he's fucking you? Or is it his beard between your legs-"

"Princess," Bucky was at your side.

"I've heard lovely things about him, I know I won't be disappointed on our wedding night-"

Natasha shied away, not in fear but regret and shame. She liked you, everyone did. You were the people's Princess, but she loved Steve. She loved having him all to herself and now with you in the picture again it's as if she did not exist.

"Okay. Princess-"

"Bucky, I'm just being facetious. I could not care less if your Prince fucked his way through the city-"

"May we speak in private?" he'd had enough. The alcohol had taken effect on you and you found yourself smiling, leaning in. Every strand of hair visible to your naked eye.

"Everyone out! Go!" no one bid farewell, you were left with their scowling faces and rude whispers.

Bucky sat where Nat was. Looking to you for permission to speak, he did so once the door shut. "You need to be nice to her,"

"Natasha?"

"She's very powerful. Manipulator of men, has them at their mercy most of the time. Nice girl, salt of the earth but when she sleeps with people, she has control over them...influence."

"Have you been part of this?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Curiosity"

"We both know that kills."

You scratched your cheek and wiped your eyes, "okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll be careful. I'll stop badmouthing him, but you need to go to and tell him the same," you pointed at the large man, "had Wanda ask me if I ever fucked a horse the other day, it was ridiculous." Bucky sucked in his cheek, a bad attempt at holding his composure. "Shut up." You rose.

"I didn't say anything, my Princess." He followed and went to open the door for you.

"You never need to," before you left you stopped at the door, "what Natasha said about Steve fighting on the front lines, is it true?"

"Every word she said was true, your highness."

"You were there with him?"

"Yes."

You left to go practise your wedding dance.

Your mind was foggy as you stepped side to side, eventually resting your head on the Prince's and holding him still. The room was spinning and making you dizzy.

"Just-" you held Steve closely, practically hugging him. He was warm and hard like a rock.

"Princess, are you ill?" the instructor bent her head down.

"No. No of course not. I'm just-I'm tired and this man-" you poked Steve's chest, pausing to run your hands over his pec, then poking him away again, "am I right?"

Steve smirked, huffing out a chuckle, "I believe my future wife needs some rest. We'll pick this up tomorrow. Come on."

Steve held his elbow out for you to grab but you ended up hugging his waist. He chuckled again, never seeing you so innocent. He tried removing your hands but they were locked. So that's how you walked to your chambers, bent over, holding onto the Prince's waist like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Buck, can you get her off?" it was a test, surely. Bucky would have to grab you by your waist and carry you to your chambers bridal style. He faked it.

First he tried what Steve had and taking your hands off his waist, so close to the Prince's crotch. Then he pulled on your hips just a smidge, eventually giving up.

"For gods sake," Steve twisted, "you are acting like a child."  
All the swaying woke you up enough to disengage from your fiance's hips and slowly go toward the ground. Steve looked around at the gathering crowd, "get up." you didn't listen, "Princess!" he spoke harshly.

"Perhaps we carry her to your chambers." Barnes suggestion received a sigh.

"I'll do it myself. You let her father know what happened. Come back to our chamber immediately after. I need to speak with you," Steve pointed to Bucky.

It sent anxiety all through Bucky's back. The Prince picked you up and tossed you over his shoulders, "Oh gods, " you put your hand to your mouth, holding whatever wanted to escape in.

"Why must you be so aggravating?" Steve hissed once he reached the bed. He flopped you on the bed and retrieved an empty chamber pot .

"It makes for an interesting day, " you mumbled, noticing that he was getting towels. He received a confused frown.

"What? I don't want you making sick on me during the night."

"Then sleep in Natasha's bed, " you grumbled, moving toward the pillows.

"Natasha?"

"Yes. Your frequent lover, no?" you closed your eyes.

"That was a long time ago. Why are you jealous of her when you have my closest comrade at your beck and call?"

"I am a Princess, " you felt the bed dip, Steve sat on the edge closest to you. He scoffed, undoing his cuff links.

"Please. Don't think I haven't noticed the lingering looks and late night rendezvous. Being in a room with you two makes me sick."

You cackled, liking the effect your friendship with Barnes had on the Prince. "I'm not fucking Bucky, Steve. He's teaching me how to fight."

"Bucky?"

"That's what he likes to be called."

"Yes, by his trusted friends not...his employer." The prince wasn't angry anymore, more worried. Your kingdom was progressive compared to his side of the continent. If you were to divorce Steve and marry Bucky then Bucky would be king. Steve would just be a member of the court; discussing the latest gossip and drinking himself to death.

"Bucky was with me the first time I was assaulted." Your mood turned sombre.

"What? I thought Sam-"

"Sam was the second." you paused, opening your eyes only to see Steve's apologetic frown, "I know what you think of me-"

"You don't, " he huffed out a laugh.

"I do. I'm not a clumsy little girl anymore. I want responsibility because I want what is best for my kingdom. The system isn't working anymore, we need change. Those people down there need some fucking dignity...rights. And I know that I'm the only person in this castle that's thinking of them...constantly."  
Steve stayed quiet during your emotional speech, continuing to change into his night clothes, "my mind is focused on the people Steve. I have no desire to make you jealous by fucking Bucky and I could not care less if you slept with the entire court fifty times over. You can stop worrying."

The Prince frowned, wanting you to care if he did. Wanting you to care who flirted with him, lusted over him, loathed him. He wanted you to care for him.

Just as Steve put his night clothes on he heard a soft knock. Bucky's jaw was tense.

"You wished to see me, " Steve opened the door even more to let his friend in but the gentle giant stayed out of your view.

"It can wait." Steve read his friend, "I'll with you later, " he whispered back.


	12. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rehearsal ceremony ends with the Princess storming out and confiding in her old Norse friend. The Prince tests Bucky's boundaries.

"Chin up, " Caroline tapped your chin, "shoulders back."

"Is a rehearsal really necessary?" you asked her as she continued to correct your posture.

"You will be in front of hundreds of people, then presented to thousands. You will mess up."

"I appreciate your faith in me, " you returned, receiving a wink back along with a small sample of your bouquet. White lilies and green natives. Purity and fertility.

Caroline ran to the other end of the aisle with Steve and the pastor. Bucky stood straight at the end of the first pew. Out of your eye line.

He's kept to himself a lot lately, still on duty watching you from a distance but it had been five days and he had not said a word to you.

The organ began to play but was cut off by your voice, "Is my father joining us?" you shouted from across the church, losing your perfect posture.

"No, Princess. Today you will walk alone, he will give you away next week!" she yelled back.

"Hardly a rehearsal!" your hand was now on your hip, "where is Edwin?"

"With his majesty, Princess."

"What about James? I haven't seen much of him lately." You asked Steve, who nodded for Bucky to escort you up the aisle.

You'd almost forgotten what he looked like. No that's not true, a beauty like him would never leave your mind. He just seemed different compared to usual; absent both physically and in spirit.

The days have been quite lonely this past week. He was close, you knew he was, but he strayed. You could not talk to him, something was bothering him but you were far too busy to be able to get him alone.

The wedding planning along with your promise to attend court took up so much of your time that your late-night lessons just seemed to dissipate. You felt guilty at the thought of Bucky waiting outside the crypts for you.

In the cold.

In the wet.

Shirtless.

No.

Don't go there.

That's reserved for your dreams only.

"Hello stranger, " you muttered as you took his elbow. The organ began, the notes piercing your ears as you traipsed closer to the stage. Barnes didn't return with anything. Stoic.

Steve looked from afar, nodding in approval at Bucky's behaviour. He couldn't have you two flirting.

Because of the eyes in the palace, obviously.

Not anything else.

"Your highness, " the priest bowed slightly, "I can begin with a short monologue about love and God before we get to the vows. I usually stay talking for about ten minutes. Is that alright for you?"

"That would be fine, thank you."

"...to have and hold so long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Steve, he gulped, looking down at you.

"I do."

"And do you Princess-"

The way he looked down on you as if you were shit on his shoe. How dare he? You thought you two were getting along for once.

"Yes yes. Very good, thank you. Is that us done?" you cracked your neck and avoided him, taking Bucky's hand as you stepped down from the stage.

"Where are you going?!" Steve asked, confused as he was angry. He received no reply but you did leave Bucky behind for once.

-

The two men sat by each other at lunch. Bucky had finished his serve of stew and received more from a pretty servant. The prince noticed her but didn't smile, he was more focused on his hunched over friend scoffing down the beefy soup.

"Giselle."

"Pardon?" Bucky frowned with confusion and wiped away his stained lip.

"Her name. Pretty isn't it?" Steve pointed to the servant girl who was making eyes at Bucky, the knight nodded in her direction, earning himself a chirp giggle.

"Yes...french," Bucky commented with a shrug and got back to eating. Steve looked around the dining room, numerous people coming in and out. He'd wished that he'd chosen a more private room. Once Bucky finished his meal the Prince's hand slapped the table.

"Let us walk the fat off," he spoke cheerily, seemingly out of nowhere.

The two men made it to the gardens very slowly due to the number of people greeting them.

"Lots of pretty ones around," Steve began. His hands behind his back.

"Pretty ones?" Bucky kept his head down.

"You don't think?" Steve pointed out some lords and ladies visiting for the wedding that we're currently enjoying the sun's rays. No one certain caught either of their eyes but the Prince wanted to see if his friend had eyes for anyone.

"They can afford it," Bucky smirked at his little jib, Steve smiled. The two sat nearby the fountain.

"No one catches your eye? Not even young Wanda?" he nudged his dark-haired friend.

Bucky looked to Wanda, her flirty eyes stayed on him for a moment but she went back to listening to Jeanette drone on about something. Barnes scratched his head, hoping the conversation would end soon.

"Why such interest? You know I've never really thought about a life as adventurous as yours, " the comment offended Steve but he just responded with an eye roll.

"Yes but now that you're living here in this humid land of sand and water, beautiful women are easier to spot. They're not hidden under all those layers of skirts. So take your pick,"

"What why?"

"Because I said so, " his tone wasn't dark but Bucky could tell Steve was irritated. It was clear that the Prince had not forgiven him from their last debacle. Barnes couldn't blame him, after all he did strike the Prince and received no punch back.

"My Prince, " Bucky began, "I can control my needs, I don't have to marry-"

"Yes but you need a fuck,"

"Pardon,"

"A fuck and a drink!" Steve spoke louder, the servant girl accompanying the courtiers brought over two cups of wine. "I can see the desire in you..." Steve paused as he handed his closest friend; the one he trusted most, his drink.

"When was the last time you had laid with a woman?"

"Uhm-"

"Last winter! That's when! All because you were cold and needed someone to warm up the bed, " Steve was cackling at this point. Bucky didn't know how to react, his prince seemed to be attacking him while trying to help him in some way.

"Tell me, was she that good that you never went back? Or did she just ruin all women for you?" the cheek on the prince was growing with sips of alcohol he consumed.

"What's this about?" Bucky finally unclenched his jaw, getting up from the bench. Onlookers watched for a moment busied themselves.

"I think you know."

"I don't."

"Bucky, " Steve stood up, the dead gaze he gave Barnes unnerved the gentle giant, "you let my future wife be assaulted...twice. Then have the nerve to fall for her."

There it was.

Bucky stood straight, "Steve-"

"I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you're that stupid. She doesn't even like me, why on earth would she want to be with someone like you?" The distaste in his tone was clear and it stung Bucky like acid thrown in his face.

Yet again, the soldier bit his tongue.

"More blood has stained your hands than mine and yet she sees you as this helpless little puppy that follows her around everywhere," Steve took another, "tell me, Buck," Steve now speaking frankly, "have you touched her?"

Still stone-cold, wanting to punch the lights out of his dear friend, Bucky responded bluntly, "No."

With a clenched jaw, the Prince walked to Barnes until he was practically nose to nose, he whispered in Buck's ear, "then why don't I believe either of you?"

"I am telling the truth. We have never and will never." The prince refilled his cup.

"Never what?"

"Touch,"

"My King, " The Prince finished off Barnes sentence.

"...my king, " Bucky finished with a bow as Steve stormed off.

//

"One week away, " Loki had joined you near the fountain. He spotted you with folded arms and a frown on your face but he didn't think you'd want to share.

"Yes, " it took you a while to respond. You didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"Any progress?" You saw him lean on the arm of the bench.

"No. Not yet, I need to become Queen to make any decisions."

"The pretty boy will be King won't he?"

"Yes."

"So.." he trailed. The slender man decided to sit close by you, draping one arm over the bench.

"What is it?" he was too close for comfort given what you've experienced recently.

"He will be making decisions as well and he doesn't seem to be as," he paused, "generous as you."

"Do you mean stupid?"

"Did I say stupid?"

"Did you have to?"

Loki took a deep breath. He was never as cavalier as his brother but with you everything was different. You were different. No stupid like the rest of these pompous arseholes with pretty women hanging off their elbows. Still, when you acted like a child, it bothered him.

"You're the smartest woman I know. Had you accepted my marriage proposal-"

"We were children," you huffed out a laugh and received a smile.

"I think it still would have been upheld," he muttered.

Loki received an eye-roll.

"So tell me, what did he do?"

"I do not wish to talk about it," you got up from the bench.

"Oh come on, I'm the only one you can talk to. Sit," you reluctantly obeyed his request. The Viking waited patiently as you twiddled your thumbs.

"I don't want to marry."

"Because he's a cu-"

"No. I just don't want to have my life decided for me by my ancestors."

"That's why you should be the change," Loki stopped your fidgeting with his hands, "why you need to be," he paused once again, squeezing your fingers and studying them. Clean, manicured; perfect.

"Marry him. Learn more about your kingdom and what the people truly want. Send people out to survey, create a census and do multiple check-ins over the years. Slowly, you will gain the support of your council and if not; an uprising is not out of the question."

"An uprising?"

"It could be good for you. Sure the city will want you dead but I know people have escaped the dungeons before, " Loki gave you an earnest look and gulp, "I-I could take you in."

"You want me to be a Viking?" you laughed.

"You could still be Queen. The people actually have respect for you...provided you assimilate."

The offer was awfully tempting. Your childhood crush whisking you away from an unhappy marriage. "I will play it slow, " you spoke with unease and looking at the beautiful fountain.

Loki's grin emerged slowly, fond of the idea of growing old with you; even if it was a delayed beginning. He watched you as you began to relax while keeping focus on the dancing doves above; always so beautiful and calm even when chaos is all around you. "Fantastic."

Life seemed normal for a moment just sitting and talking to your friend with ease but that churning in your gut told you there was a storm coming and whatever it was was going to make things extra difficult.


	13. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Steven was finally getting what he had wanted, a scandal broke.
> 
> Mentions of death.

"Our wedding is in five days, Princess. Don't you think it would be best to try and...try." Steve lay next to you in bed. The blanket only covering his lower half. His bare chest looked like it had more hair but it could have been his beard growth - wanting to look heroic for the portraits they are to paint for the wedding.

You turn on your back and sighed, "There will be no need remember?"

"Oh, are you still on about that?" he complained whilst sitting up. You joined him in sitting.

"Yes. I am still on about it, " you hissed.

"How are you planning to do it? You can't abdicate. That will just put me in power and we both know the whole kingdom is going to be chaos if that happens!"

"Did you just admit you were an incompetent leader?" you couldn't pass up the chance to make fun of him.

Steve huffed out an annoyed sigh, "We both know that the high council is not agreeable with me. I am a foreigner and the cuck of the castle. They have no respect for me and I have none for them; if you leave...your people will not be taken care of."

A very heavy silence followed, you managed to clear your throat after suddenly getting a dry mouth. "Do you not think it impressive that I just steered a conversation about sex to one about you speaking on politics?"

You could have sworn the Prince chuckled. "I still managed to say 'cuck'."

"It's not in my vocabulary I'm afraid."

"You don't know what it means?" he grinned.

"Don't-"

"What?"

"Don't make me feel like a dunce for not being actively sexual as you and every other man. It's a luxury you know?"

"To be sexual?" he couldn't keep the smile off his face and you couldn't keep the heat out of yours.

At this point you were beginning to stutter, not finding your words, "Oh-just-ugh, " you slapped his arm.

"Do you wish to be actively sexual?" he teased.

"Shut up, " you laid back down, facing away from the man who was currently enjoying every single second of teasing he could.

"Tell me, " he snuck up behind your ear, giving you chills.

"Good God! Go away!" you groaned and slapped his arm again. He managed to get you on your back and trap you between him and the bed, "Steven, " you warned.

"Just tell me, " tell him you want him. Tell him you want him to be the one inside of you for the first time until the day you die.

"Fine. Yes, sometimes I do." the heavy breath made him smirk. He could feel you trying to dig yourself deeper into the mattress and not think about his warm chest pressed to yours.

Steve made sure to move slowly and carefully. You had not been touched before in such an intimate way. It made him think about your personality; how fiery you were; your determination and diligence when it comes to your royal duties and yet when he simply stroked your collarbone you shivered.

Putty in his hands.  
Perhaps getting you to fall in love with him would be a much smoother road than he expected.

"Steve, " you breathed, noticing gooseflesh emerging on your chest.

"We can go slow. Would you like that?" he hovered above, removing his chest from yours. You could suddenly breath again.

"Y-yes, "

His breath made your eyes shut, "Goodnight my Princess, " and only half a second later his lips connected with yours. They were so soft, so plump that you could bite them if you wanted.

Just as you took Steve's neck and pulled him in closer there was a woman's scream. You jumped, Steve looked behind him for a moment. The wailing continued and footsteps were heard getting closer.

"Stay here, " Steve pecked your forehead as he took hold of his sheathed sword. He walked to the bedroom door in the nude, only to grab the robe that hung on the hook. Loud knocking ensued so Steve got his right hand ready as opened it.

Another yelp from Caroline.

"What are you doing?!" Steve lowered his weapon as Caroline pushed through. Her candle lighting the others in the room.

"We have to go,"

"Caroline, " you tried getting her attention as she rummaged through your belongings, putting whatever she could into a small bag. "Caroline what is the meaning of this?"

The woman had tear-stained cheeks when she finally faced you, "put your slippers on, " she caressed your face, looking at you like it was the last thing she'd ever see, "there's a carriage waiting for you outside the dungeons. Here, put this on, " she put a cloak over you once your slippers were on.

"Caroline. What's happening?" you managed to stop her just before exciting the room. Steve wore a cloak as well along with a rucksack and his sword.

The dread in Caroline's eyes worried you, "His Majesty the King and her Majesty the Queen have passed."

A blink.  
That's all you remember doing once you came back to reality.

The musty carriage blended in with the wooded area. The horses moved faster than usual and to your surprise your future husband was holding your hand and stroking your back. He stayed silent the whole way. You didn't know where you were going, you didn't even know if you'd survive the night.

All you could do was close your eyes and hope for rest.

//

You woke as soon as the carriage stopped. A man opened the door as Steve covered you.  
"We have arrived Princess." Samuel.

The Wilson estate was smaller but still impressive. A winery as well as the largest aviary known to man belonged on the premises. You allowed Steve to assist you onto the ground. The sun would rise within the next hour but you knew you would be sleeping until midday. The gravel was rough against your dainty slippers.  
You hugged Sam tightly, thanking him for giving you refuge.

"We are allies. If you are ever in trouble, we are there for you."

"We?" you turned and saw Bucky. A soft smile came from both you and him. "You're alive."

Steve did not appreciate the dreamy gaze you had on Bucky. "We shouldn't be here long. A few days at most, " Steve took your waist and escorted you inside.

The manor was beautiful. Intricate crown moulding framed every corner; red and black rugs lined the hallways emerging from the foyer; the glass chandelier above looked to have birds perched upon it.

"You will have the master suite just to your right. Bucky and I will be to the left. Most of my staff are away since I was to be gone for another week or so but my most trusted members will arrive shortly. I hope you sleep well your highnesses, if you need anything there is a bell on the bedside table, " Samuel bowed and bid goodbye.

Everyone was exhausted and ready to close their eyes. Steve had passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow but you and Bucky stayed in the foyer. You held yourself, not wanting to speak first.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Princess, " Bucky began. You forgot for a moment, what loss?

"Oh. Right. Thank you Barnes," you went to turn but Bucky wasn't finished.

"I am also so very sorry that I was not at my post and that I have not been as active with you lately."

You frowned with confusion, "what do you mean?"

Barnes gulped. He didn't sleep the whole ride over, dark circles encompassed his glazed eyes, "your father, last night, he asked me to stay outside your bedroom but I didn't. He had a feeling something was wrong or that something was about to happen. I thought you dead, " his voice was raspy and by the end he teared up.

You walked closer to your gentle giant and held his stubble, stroking his cheek, "nothing you did last night resulted in my parents death. I am alive. You have my forgiveness, now forgive yourself." you hesitated kissing his cheek but you needed to save the tear that escaped his eye.

Bucky faced the floor as you left. His head hung in shame for a good few seconds until he felt Sam's hand tap his shoulder.

"Sleep. You'll feel better, " Wilson ordered.


	14. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals find refuge at the Wilson manor.

"Any word?" you asked Sam once he returned from town.

"Not yet, your highness. Did you get much sleep?"

It was day three in the manor and the crying had been non-stop but only when you were alone. If anyone were to walk in you'd perk right up. It concerned Steve why you decided to cry on your own but he decided to stay out of it and let you heal.

He was being quite sweet actually. He held yo at night, let you sleep in, laid your clothes out for the day and made sure you ate throughout.  
He took you outside for some sunshine and left you alone for some time, that's when he'd see you cry. His poor Petal sobbing by the roses.

"I got enough."

"Here, a present, " Sam offered a box full herbs of some kind, "tea. It's supposed to relax you."

"Like some kind of potion?" You picked at the loose leaves, feeling the rough texture.

"...sure. It is completely natural and it hasn't been hexed or anything." Samuel was trying to convince you that it would work through magic.

"I don't believe in witchcraft," you teased and received a relieving smile from Sam, "thank you, again." You squeezed Samuel's hand as Steve came in. His eyes went wide and his jaw clenched.

"Good afternoon, your highness."

"Afternoon. Any word?"

"No, my Prince." Sam responded with a bow. He left silently after that.

"Tea?" You offered.

"Tea? As in the letter?" Rogers looked confused as he ventured near you, he stood behind you as you read the instructions.

Boil water (pot)  
Add cup  
Brew for 5 minutes

Best served hot.

"Samuel said it will help me relax. It doesn't smell too bad," you inhaled the lavender and chamomile concoction. Steve did the same.

It was then that you noticed how close he was. How close he had been since your kiss the other night. "Yes, that should help."  
Steve's eyes focused on your neck.

"You know...our marriage is likely to be postponed."

Steve sighed and took a step back, "I don't believe that to be true. It will be a massive affair and multiple families have already come to celebrate. I'm sure the funeral will be just as big as the wedding."

"Attending my parents funeral as a newlywed. How fun."

"Stop! Stop! I said stop!" Horses whinnied at the front gate.

"Stay inside. Head to the back gate if needed," Samuel investigated the front gate. Someone had made their way through to the main courtyard.

"My love! Where are you?! Princess!" A loud voice erupted through the hall. Steve frowned.

"Loki?" You began to walk to the front but Steve took you by the waist and carried you over his shoulder. "Steve! Put me down!" You didn't fight back because there was no imminent danger.

"We have to go. Bucky! Gate!"

All you did was bounce on Steve's shoulder as he ran to the back of the property, eventually you heard the clinking of armour. Steve placed you in the carriage.

"What is going on? I know I'm not in danger. It's just Loki."

"Loki of Asgard." Bucky grunted.

"So?"

"She doesn't know?"

"What don't I know?" the look on Steve's face was one of annoyance.

"Its nothing. Stay back here." Steve shut the door and quickly took the reigns, "she can't know."

"But it's-"

"Bucky, " Steve gave a warning glare, telling him to drop the subject.

//

After a few hours of the bumpiest carriage ride of your life you had stopped.  
"Finally, " you almost fell to the muddy ground but a certain knight was there to catch you, "where are we?" you brushed him off.

"Just outside of the kingdom, your highness."

"Why?" you were distracted by the mud on your slippers so you decided to hike your dress up and find dryer ground.

"We have to check that it is safe." Steve responded. He had changed his clothing and put charcoal in his hair to darken. No one spoke for a while Steve was chopping away at Buckys long hair.

"What are you not telling me?"

"We're just keeping you safe Princess."

Another pause.

"Is there an uprising? A revolution?"

"No." Steve responded bluntly. Bucky didn't bother talking. The atmosphere was very tense, so much so you decided to sit in the carriage again just to feel alone.

"What is your plan exactly? Sneak into the castle? If it isn't a revolution you won't need disguises."

"Just taking precautions my Princess, " Bucky reached over you to grab his weapon. The feel of his body on your made you smile like a little girl.

You frowned once you spotted Steve roll his eyes. Clearing your throat and straightening our your clothing, you walked to Steve with your arms clasped behind your back.

"What?" he began shaving his beard with his dagger.

"Do I get a disguise?"

"Why would you get a disguise? You're staying here."

"I am not."

"Yes you are, " Steve's annoyed tone flared up your anger.

"I will be all alone. What if gypsies come by and steal the carriage? What if men-" you stopped yourself from speaking. You did not want to relive what you had already been through and you did not want to see it get worse. "I should be by your side."

"I can stay with her, " Bucky volunteered, "you look much more different than I do. I will still be recognised in this gear."

Bucky didn't like his chances with the way Steve stared at him. It seemed that he was no longer a friend, merely an employee.  
"Fine. Stay here with James, I'll be quick. If I am not back by sundown then...go to York. We are allies, my family will take you in, " Steve's tone was sincere as he gazed into your confused eyes. He leaned in to touch his lips to yours tenderly. You melted into his hand just for a moment before he left.

Steve gave Bucky a serious look before leaving, a secret message of sorts. Barnes nodded in response, taking the hint to protect you at all costs.

//

Steve had been gone for only an hour and yet your right leg was still restless. Bucky had been silent while you tried making conversation; attempting to distract yourself and hoping that Steve would not turn up dead.

"Do you know how they died?" you asked after a good time of silence. It took days for you to build up the courage to ask.

Bucky cleared his throat, "Yes."  
He could have lied. He could have told you no or that everything moved so quickly he couldn't think in the moment. He saw you rock back and forth a bit, squirming on the seat opposite him.

"Um-"

"No."

"What?"

"I can't tell you." he seemed determined. Those sad eyes of his never fully reached yours. While making sure to keep his head down he remembered the fateful night and how afraid he felt when you weren't in your chambers.

"Bucky please."

"No."

"Why?"

"You should remember your parents as is."

Your thoughts ran wild with possibilities. Maybe they were poisoned and their eyes blew up like a bullfrog's or perhaps they were stabbed and blood spurted from their wounds painting the walls of their chambers.

You had to remember to breathe; inhale and exhale. Slow and controlled. You felt the carriage shift as Bucky came to you, offering his hand to hold.

His heart ached for you, as did many others. The death of your parents affected the entire kingdom; even from outside of the city you spotted the red and golden banners. News would have travelled fast, which means gossip would have as well.

Your thoughts spiralled into a void of anxiety and despair. What if you were no longer Princess? What if you could no longer help people? What if your parents were assassinated by somebody close? Who would have assassinated them? Who could you trust now? Your life was written out for years to come just days ago and now it's blank. Completely blank.

Barnes felt you squeeze his hand harder as your breathing took more control.  
"Princess, " his other hand cupped your cheek, stroking small lines on your tear-stained skin. "Hey, " he pulled you in close when he noticed your deep breaths.

Bucky's arms wrapped you tightly, his head nuzzled on top of yours and comforting whispers escaped his mouth as you tried to calm yourself.

"-you will rule the world. Your world in one way or another. You will go on to do great things for not only yourself but everyone. You can do it. You can change the world."  
He continued stroking circles on your back. You began to feel like yourself again.

You couldn't help it. You missed him. You missed touching him whenever you could late at night in those crypts. You missed looking at him from across the room, he'd catch you and send you that lustrous stare of his. He never knew what he was doing to you and how affected you got under his heated gaze.  
He'd been absent a lot recently, keeping to himself and you had been busy with wedding planning and court that you were just exhausted when it came to night.

You wanted him.  
You wanted him to kiss you, hold you and never let go.

Your hands snaked up to his neck and tugged a little at the hairs that sat there; as if you were preparing yourself for the next part. When you looked up he was already starting at you with those soft lonely eyes. His lips locked with yours instantly, pulling him in even closer was no problem as he was just as eager as you.

His big hands assisted you onto his lap, 'oh dear,' thought Bucky. What a terrible idea. What a wrong thing to do. How despicable of a friend he was and yet he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop tasting you, touching you, wanting you.

"James, " you whimpered, sending electricity down Bucky's thighs, "do you want me?"

"Yes, yes, " Bucky breathed. His head was in your hands, his beautiful puffy lips hung open just enough to get a glimpse of his delicious tongue. He was so desperate for you, he had been for a very long time.

"I would not be Queen if we did. Would that be alright? If we just...lived. Moved away from all this on...on a farm or something. We could heard goats or-or-" he cut you off with a tender kiss. One on the mouth then on the cheek. He caressed your fingers.

"You're right. We shouldn't. You shouldn't give up your title, you're the only one worth saving."

Tears welled in your eyes. You never thought you'd ever run away from your problems and yet here you were, inches from it. You kissed Bucky's cheek one last time.  
"You're worth saving too, " you smiled as you brushed some fallen hair out of his face.

A crackle of leaves alerted the both of you.  
"Steve?"

"Shush, " Bucky moved the sheer curtain to get a good glimpse of who was out there. He saw no one and grew suspicious. "Stay here. Scream if anyone comes. Make sure you use it, " he handed you a dagger before exiting the carriage.

Bucky stepped out and scanned the area. Suddenly an onslaught of royal guards came into view and surrounded Bucky.

"Stay right there!" one of them shouted.

"Edwin?" you muttered and exited the carriage, tripping over that stupid step and falling to the mud.

"oof,"

"Princess?" Edwin came to your side, Bucky had tried but three guards held him back.

"Edwin, " you hugged your favourite guard, not caring that you looked to be a mess.

"Princess, are you ill? Are you of sound mind?" Edwin helped you stand.

"Yes. Yes. What are they doing with Barnes?" you focused on the guards stripping Bucky of any weapons he had.

"By order of the council of California, James Barnes, you are hereby under arrest for the assassination of the King and Queen and the kidnapping of the Princess of-"

"Stop! What are you talking about? He didn't do anything! He helped save me." No one listened, not even Edwin. The guards began to retreat.

"Princess. Take my coat, we'll get you safely to the castle." Edwin put his coat over you.

Your mind raced. Bucky could not have killed your parents, why would he? What would he gain besides you? Unless he was framed, yes that would be it.

He was framed.

He had to be.

He was framed.

He had to be.


	15. Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return home. Steve processes delicate information which could make or break his family's legacy, as well as yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just lots of emotions guys

"I had to. She doesn't belong."

Steve had been scrubbing the charcoal out of his hair in silence. His father stood by, head up, hands behind his back like the pompous arse he was. The Prince stayed silent, his molars grinding against each other as his father continued to defend himself.

"Did you honestly think I would let you marry that thing-"

"She is not a THING!" Steve had thrown the bowl of water to the ground, breaking the ceramic and send shards all over the room. "You have committed a cowardly act. Instead of trusting me to do my duty, as I always have without complaint, you commit murder and treason as if you throw away half an apple because you were full."

The elder Rogers stalked forward, his nostrils flared yet he did not yell. "I will not have my bloodline tainted with the likes of her. This was my plan for you, I saved you. Everyone knew she was a bastard as soon as she came out of whatever whore bore her. This progressionist society will die with her and we will take hold."

"What is that supposed to mean? What are you planning?" Steven was nose to nose with his father. The older Rogers' cold eyes held no emotion.

"Nothing. Everything is set in motion. We just need to wait." He stepped back and left his son to make his decision. Comply or face the consequences of his fathers wrath.

//

You found Steve in your shared chambers, "Hey! You! What the hell is-" Steve cut you off with a kiss. A deep one. You were alive and well.

"You're okay," he smiled. His hair returned to it's regular blond. Steve stroked your cheek and stared you lovingly.

"What is happening? Why was Bucky just arrested for the murder of my parents?" you stepped away from his grasp.

"What?" Steve looked past you, closing the door. Edwin stood outside, eyes froward. Steve swept his hair from side to side, almost like a nervous tick.

"You know something Rogers. What is it?"

Steve's mind went crazy with all the possible lies he could tell you but he turned up blank. Perhaps his father hired Bucky to kill the King and Queen. No. No that's ridiculous, his friend loved you, cared for you. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you, not intentionally. When Steve didn't answer, your eyes began to well up.

"But he couldn't have," you squeaked out, "he-he wouldn't do that. He couldn't-"

You broke down on the bed, holding your heart and feeling a blaze of emotions; devastation, rage, confusion, shame. How could he? You believe he cared for you. Perhaps he loved you too much, so much that he would kill the ones closest to you just to have you all to himself.  
Your mind thought back to how Bucky had been acting recently. He was quiet and absent even before their deaths; he refused to answer your questions about what happened; and he looked awfully guilt-stricken these past few days.

Steve held you as you sobbed into his chest. Deja-vu took over you to just an hour before, crying in Bucky's arms. You sobbed harder as you remembered how your lust took over you. That's what it had to be. Lust. There could not be any love shared with someone who would slay or poison the ones you loved.

"Do you what happened to them? How they were...killed?" you eyes didn't reach Steve's, not that he would allow them to at the moment.

"My father said they were slain. Throats cut."

You buried your face in your hands, trying to stop the tears from coming out but there was nothing you could do about the shaking. The non-stop shaking and the fear that was instilled in you now.

"Am I in danger?"

No answer.

You looked to Steve, who just had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Steve?"

He took your hands in his and kissed your fingers softly, "I will not let anyone hurt you. I will not let anyone take you away from me. I promise," the sincerity frightened you. Why one earth would someone take you or assassinate you?

The people loved you, you were their innocent Princess who would donate her time, her money, her food to those that needed it. There had to be an explanation.

You suddenly stopped crying as the realisation dawned on you. It wasn't the public. It had to be someone close to you. Someone you trusted. Someone currently within castle walls.

//

"Princess, you can deal with him later," Edwin chased you down the corridor as you attempted to see Bucky in the dungeons.

"I need to speak with him," Edwin had stopped you.

"There are more pressing matters-"

"More important than who killed the highest ranking members of the monarchy?"

The tears that began to well up in your eyes made Edwin's heart sink. You had lost your parents, he had lost his closest friends.  
"You are to be Queen. You are the Queen." The way Edwin had said it made it seem final.

It was final.

"We must get work done, even if it is just for now. Come, Princess-my Queen. The council awaits."


	16. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve visits Bucky in the dungeons and the soldier turned prisoner requests a moment with the soon to be Queen.

The musty smell had stained the insides of Bucky's nose. It was so dark down there he couldn't even see the moonlight. The torch that the guard had placed outside his cell had burned out.

"For God's sake, piss over there!" Bucky kicked the bastard that had started peeing next to his head. The shackles held them all together, less likely to escape that way.

Barnes thought about why he was charged with the murder of the King and Queen. He understood that he left his post but there was a commotion happening elsewhere and he was needed. The dread that ran down his spine when he saw your chambers empty was something he would never recover from but fortunately Sam managed to catch him before everything was shut down.

"It smells like piss and dead rats, " Bucky heard the familiar voice of his longtime friend.

"Steve?" Barnes muttered in the dark. Thank the gods he was here, he could clear everything up and Bucky will be back upstairs with you in no time.

"Bucky." Steve held his torch up high as he squinted into the darkness. Barnes noticed that he wore a robe, it must be the middle of the night still.

"Steve. You know I didn't do anything. I would never betray the throne, " Bucky began but the sombre look on the Prince's face spoke volumes.

He didn't know what to do.

"I uh-I know, " the Prince cleared his throat, a man pissing in the corner caught his eye and he reacted in disgust. "I am trying. Trying to find the person that did this before it's too late."

"Too late? Don't I get a trial? Bail money."

"Not for this. It's treason, conspiracy, murder. You'd be hanged after a day back in York."

Bucky knew he was right.  
"Am I going to hang?" He received no answer, not even a look, "you'll stop it right?" Bucky held the bars, pushing his face as far as he could.

"I will do my best...I have a question for you," the flames above tickled the ceiling as Steve shifted on his feet, "the decision to stay here and not be a Lord back home, married to some pretty Lady..." he stopped himself, embarrassed for even asking.

"I do not regret the decision I made, if that's what you are asking."

Steve looked down at Bucky, covered in sweat and dirt, smelling like a chamber pot. "Good, good." He paused again, could he bear the truth? "Did you decide to stay for me or her?"  
The dilated pupils said it all. "Ah."

"Both of you, sire." Bucky released his hold from the bars and stepped back once. It was a lame attempt at showing respect for his Prince. Steve's jaw tensed as he cracked that bit in his neck. "I wanted you to be King...and I know you are aware of my fondness for the Princess."  
Bucky's fist was squeezing so tightly his nails made marks on his palm.

"Fondness? Yes."

"Not-no. Not fondness per se. You understand me, no?" He was nervous, shaking at the mere thought of dying based on a rumour.

"I understand." Steve took a breath and reached into his robe's pocket, bringing out two bread rolls, "eat. I'm not sure when I will be back but it will be soon."

"Thank you," Bucky took the food be the Prince left without another word.

//

"And this?"

"The merger with York. A lot of paperwork actually, the Rogers had quite a few demands." Edwin picked up more files. You picked up on the empty pages at the back.

"Had my father finished negotiations?"

"Yes but nothing is finalised until your wedding day. You sign it there and Prince Stevens signature goes there."

Your heart sped up and mouth began to dry out, "so that means if we were not to marry..."

Edwin waited for you to finish your sentence but quickly realised you weren't, "Oh! Then this would mean all of this is irrelevant. It does put the Rogers at a disadvantage in terms of their economy. You do still plan to marry don't you? The wedding is awfully close."

You looked up to Edwin, he always seemed to have wise old eyes. He never steered you wrong. "Of course. I was just wondering what might happen," you smiled. A long silence followed as you read around your fathers study-your study now. A large wooden desk sat dead centre of the room and bookcases lined the walls; little trinkets and paperweights were dispersed around the room. He did love his little inventions.

"Princess." Edwin got your attention, he stood with his hands behind him, "regarding...the prisoner-"

"Bucky." You corrected.

"Yes. Barnes." He paused, scrambling his brain for the right words to use, "he has made a request to see you and given the nature of your relationship-" you straightened your posture and crossed your arms over your chest, "-and what has happened. I think it would benefit you to see him...for closure."

You looked away, out the window to the hills. Oh the hills, your father would take you there when you were a lot younger, before you could talk back. Edwin rode the carriage and your father carried a basket full of fruit, cheese and bread. He made little people out of the cheese and you would bite the heads off, earning yourself a lesson about empathy.

"Bring him to the fountain."

/

"Take the shackles off," you groaned. They didn't have to embarrass him like this.   
He looked terrible, he smelled terrible but he felt so much better in your company.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Sit." He did as you said. You sat in silence, staring at the birds again. "You could take a dip if you wanted."

"Pardon?"

"The dirt...and smell." You teased. You weren't yourself around him, you wouldn't make eye contact or touch his thigh with yours like you used to: but Bucky had to remember that you believed the charges against him. Bucky did grin and sigh relief though.

"Yes. Please forgive me. I have become the dungeon chamberpot."  
A silence followed.

"Are they feeding you?"

"I have bread."

"And the others?"

"You care for the others?"

"I care for everybody...no matter what they do."  
Bucky didn't fight the relieved smile on his face, "Why did you wish to meet with me?"

Barnes hesitated but there no point. He could only defend himself with his own account.   
"Princess. I am not responsible for the crimes that I have been charged with."

"Everyone says that," you were extremely uncomfortable and making light of this grim situation was your coping mechanism-an inappropriate one at that.

"Trust me. Please. I am vigilant; precise; careful. I admit I left my post and it is my ultimate regret but all I did was help Lady Rogers up after a fall. There was water in the hallway coming from the kitchen, one of the servants must have spilled it. That's all I did, I helped her up and walked her to her chambers. I know I took too long but I knew you would be safe with Prince Steven. For that I am sorry, and I deeply regret it."

You glanced over, waiting for him to continue.

"I regret it more than holding my sword to Prince Loki's neck. If any man ever lays a hand on you again I do not know what I will do. I have to keep myself occupied by training again and again. Keeping myself fit and accurate...what happened to your parents was not accurate. It was lazy and messy. Whoever did it made it quick and got out of there. I know it for sure.

"I saw their bodies on the way back to your chambers because I passed a hooded figure down the hall. That is why there are eye witnesses. I walked into the bedroom and straight out to you...I ran because I needed you to be alive.

"Please look me in the eye. No one can look at me anymore, which I usually would not care for but I cannot bear to lose you too. My heart cannot take it."

You faced him when your heard his voice crack. On closer inspection, his eyes were red; his beard grew quickly to almost an inch below his face; and his face had sunken in a little. They were starving him. The sight of him begging you to trust him made your tears leak and Edwin rushed over to offer you his handkerchief. 

"Go away," you shooed him, cheeks hot with humiliation. You turned back to Bucky, "James it is near impossible to fight these charges. Proof that you were on duty and the eye witnesses, no matter how misinformed, is still enough evidence. You even told me you left your station outside my chambers that night. I don't know what I can do to help."

His soft brown eyes squinted a bit as he smiled, "so you do believe me?"

"I believe you wouldn't hurt me. But that just means someone else close to me has."


End file.
